Quizas no quiera volver
by emmadrake
Summary: realmente ya no se que creer...no puedo dejar de amar mi futuro...tampoco puedo dejar de amar mi pasado...si vivo mi pasado...no llegare a vivir mi futuro hrm regresa a la epoca de los merodeadores...regulus llega a hogwarts CAP 14 ACTUALIZADO!...RR!
1. EPILOGO

**Y es que…aunque el tiempo no nos ayude…**

Todo los personajes le pertenecen a JK.R (diosa…ah) y yo solo estoy jugando con ellos...

Hogwarts estaba en un inmenso silencio, quizás por el echo de que era de madrugada, todos estaban durmiendo, era ya la ultima semana de colegio, y todo estaba muy relajado, con voldemort débil, todo era muy tranquilo…demasiado tranquilo.

La mayoría de las cosas habían cambiado, con sirius detrás del velo, dumblendor yendo y viniendo y nunca estando en Hogwarts, la atmósfera del colegio no era muy alegre, algo tacita… y como Hogwarts cambio, el trío de oro también cambio, ron se había vuelto mas estudioso, quizás por el echo que desde la muerte de su papa sentía que todo el peso de su familia caía sobre el; harry estaba aun mas distanciado, desde la muerte de sirius, la muerte de su única familia, había recaído en el haciéndolo mas inmune a los sentimientos…

Pero…otra vez ahí entraba la dulce hermione, compañera, amiga, siempre ahí, cuando alguno de sus amigos caía ella estaba ahí para recibirlo, olvidando su propio dolor, olvidando que ella tampoco tenía familia, olvidando que habían muerto a manos de voldemort, olvidando todo eso, solo vivía por sus amigos….

-hermione, estas segura de esto?-le pregunto aburrido harry a su amiga hermione.

-veras harry…si no estuviera segura, no lo haría-dijo esta mirando al moreno molesta.

-esta bien…esta bien…-dijo sentándose en el pavimento mirando contrariado a su amiga-lo único que espero…es que salga bien…

hermione había cambiado en los últimos años, era cierto que no era la chica mas popular de Hogwarts, quizás por el echo de que no era muy sociable; tímida, amable y leal, además de ser poseedora de unos bellos ojos canela que brillaban que dejaban boquiabiertos a cualquier persona que los vea, con un cuerpo delicado, frágil, como una muñeca de porcelana; pero, en secreto, todos la admiraban, había perdido a sus padres en un ataque de mortifagos, pero en todo ese transcurso, no había derramado una sola lagrima, no quería aparentar ser débil.

-muy bien…harry cuando esta poción este lista te aseguro que podremos ver a sirius-dijo ella muy segura creando un vuelco en el corazón de harry; _"vierte tempo" _una poción creada por hermione, la unión de pociones de magia negra poco conocidas, hermione suponía que era para ver un muerto o una persona que cruzara el velo, pero solo por un corto plazo…"el regalo de cumpleaños de harry…"

Una explosión en la sala hizo ver a harry que no estaba bien la poción…

-mortifagos!-grito hermione viendo como unos hombres encapuchados aparecían, harry tomo su varita pero fue demasiado tarde…

-AVA….-uno de los mortifagos intento darle la peor maldición conocida a harry pero hermione rápidamente lo empujo, haciendo que el hechizo cayera sobre el caldero de la poción…después de eso oscuridad total.

-james…estoy aburrido-dijo un chico de cabellos oscuros, con unos ojos azules relucientes, con un cuerpo escultural sentado en el prado de la cancha de quidditch.

-sirius…no hemos gastando una broma hace 20 minutos-dijo molesto james- como se supone que no estemos aburridos…-james siguió mirando hacia el bosque prohibido cuando de la nada vio salir a una chica de bucles castaños, alta, muy hermosa pero visiblemente asustada del bosque, se paro de repente, la chica con visibles lagrimas en los ojos lo vio y se aproximo a el.

-"harry…."-después de eso, callo inconsciente a los pies de el.

Bueno ese fue el 1er capitulo, no me gusto mucho pero si siguen leyendo les prometo que va a ser mejor jeje.

Plis! REVIEWS!

DENME UNA R……

DENME UNA E…..

DENME UNA V……

DENME UNA I……

DENME UNA E…..

DENME UNA W…..

DENME UNA S……..

QUE DICE!

REVIEWS! YEEEEEEEEEEE cof cof….


	2. cap 2: identidad

**Cáp. 2: Nueva Identidad**

Todo los personajes le pertenecen a JK.R (diosa…ah) y yo solo estoy jugando con ellos... Excepto Layla, Robert, Marianne y zizziane son personajes míos! son únicos y genuinos…sobretodo Marianne…y voy a ir poniendo mas y mas y mas…HASTA QUE VOY A TENER MI PROPIO UNIVERSO ALTERNO! COF COF…¬¬ UUUU

-james, lo mejor fue traerla a la enfermería-dijo sirius sentando en una banca blanca viendo como james miraba hacia unas cortinas cerradas- tranquilízate…

-es que…algo en sus ojos me hizo ver que algo le pasaba…-dijo james preocupado.

-estas seguro que fue en sus ojos…o en esa pequeña falda?-dijo burlonamente ganándose la mirada de desaprobación de su amigo.

-….sirius…es serio!-dijo quejándose james.

- esta bien, esta bien…solo espero que reaccione-dijo sirius impresionando a su amigo que lo miro sorprendido- que! A mi también me preocupa que una chica, extrañamente hermosa, se desmayara a mis pies. Los dos se quedaron callados, la cortina fue corrida por la enfermera que los dejo pasar.

-no hagan ruido, o sino los tendré que echar de acá-dijo mirándolos desaprovatoriamente después de salir de la enfermería.

Sirius y james se quedaron callados observando el rostro de la joven, que repentinamente había cambiado su tarde. Era un rostro lleno de paz, parecía un ángel, estaba algo pálida quizás por el frió, no era una época muy buena, el color marfil de su cara hacia relucir sus bellos bucles que contrastaban con su rostro a la perfección dándole un toque angelical. Un movimiento de la chica hizo que la atmósfera se rompiera, empezaba a despertar. Primero abrió los ojos y vio directamente a james, luego paso su vista a sirius. Se sonrojo ligeramente por las miradas que ellos dos le dirigían.

-donde estoy?-pregunto casi por inercia

-…estas en la enfermería-dijo sirius algo confundido, quizás esta chica no sea bruja, si era así estaban en un gran problema.

-necesito ir a ver a dumblendor...es urgente-dijo mirando a james, que se sonrojo por la penetrante mirada de la chica.

-claro…te llevaremos a verlo…-dijo james intranquilo.

-no se preocupen-dijo una voz a sus espaldas, indiscutiblemente la voz de dumblendor- buenas tardes, jóvenes-dijo el pacifico anciano llegando a los pies de la cama de hermione-señor Black, señor Potter, gracias por sus servicios pero creo que desde ahora yo me encargo de la bella señorita-dijo amablemente el anciano haciendo que hermione se sonrojara.

James y Sirius salieron de la enfermería silenciosos dejando a hermione y al profesor dumblendor solos en la enfermería.

-bien…si me pudiera decir que es lo que sucede?-dijo dumblendor sonriendo.

-…soy Hermione Granger…-dijo hermione casi en un susurro, para después mirar a los ojos celestinos del sabio dumblendor- y vengo del futuro…-dijo haciendo que dumblendor borrara ligeramente su sonrisa-estoy segura…

-del futuro...y señorita Granger usted sabe como llego acá?-pregunto dumblendor.

-….mal resultado de una poción-dijo hermione omitiendo el echo que había mortifagos hay, no quería asustar a Dumblendor.

-pues…debe regresar porque…

-NO! No puedo regresar…usted no sabe yo…- dijo hermione con lagrimas en los ojos.

-pero señorita Granger…usted debe regresar, no es de este tiempo, usted ya tiene un destino-le explico dumblendor.

-profesor dumblendor…si yo regreso-dijo tratando de evitar que salieran mas lagrimas- me atraparían y seguramente yo… seguramente yo moriría- dijo asustada.

- esta bien…-dijo pensativo-…yo nunca e creído en el destino después de todo-dijo robándole una sonrisa a hermione- …en que curso estaba antes de venir?

-estaba en 5to curso-dijo pensativa.

-supongo que tiene 15 años no?-pregunto dumblendor. Hermione asintió levemente.

- muy bien… primero debemos cambiarle de nombre y apellido-

Dumblendor mirándola detenidamente

-pero cual es el problema con mi nombre?-dijo algo molesta hermione.

-Precaución ante todo-dijo sabiamente dumblendor- en que a estado pensando?

-no lo se…nunca había pensado en cambiarme el nombre y el apellido-dijo hermione.

-…el apellido…-dijo dumblendor pensativo- vera, hace poco la familia Malfoy perdió a su hija y estoy seguro que ellos estarían muy contentos de tener otra presencia femenina en la casa-dijo dumblendor- además que usted tiene un parecido extraordinario con Layla…-dijo dumblendor.

Hermione se quedo de piedra- Malfoy ¿dijo?...- los recuerdos inundaban su cabeza…

FLASH BACK

_-que yo este de parte de dumblendor no quiere decir que vallamos a ser mejores amigos, Granger-dijo Draco Malfoy con su típica mirada de superioridad, acercándose a hermione que estaba recostada en la pared._

_-ni que yo lo aya pedido, huroncito-dijo hermione sonriendo de lado- veras…te odio y nada va a hacerme cambiar de parecer_

_-yo también, sangre sucia-dijo mientras acercaba su rostro al de ella- y yo también…_

_-a si?-dijo mientras lo besaba dulcemente en los labios, un millón de descargas en su cuerpo. Ese fue el día en que Draco Malfoy dejo su orgullo y se unió a la orden._

FIN DE FLASH BACK

-señorita Malfoy, ¿esta bien?-dijo dumblendor llamándola.

-Malfoy…Emma Isabelle Malfoy-dijo hermione- no suena tan mal…

- Emma Isabelle Malfoy, suena muy hermoso-dijo dumblendor sonriendo-digno para un ángel…le escribiré a Robert, seguramente va a estar ansioso de conocerte-dijo el director- vamos a mi oficina, donde usaras mi chimenea para ir a la casa Malfoy.

Hermione acompaño a dumblendor a su oficina. Todos los alumnos la miraban extrañados, no era normal ver a alguien que no conocieran en Hogwarts ya que, era casi imposible que alguien llegara de la nada.

-calabaza dulce- dijo dumblendor haciendo que la gárgola se moviera y diera paso a unas escaleras. Cuando llegaron a la oficina, hermione se percato de la cantidad de libros y cuadros que había en su oficina. No era que nunca hubiera entrado antes, era que nunca se había percatado de lo hermosa que era.

-señorita Emma, por favor entre a la chimenea-dijo dumblendor delicadamente- diga: "escritorio Malfoy" y lance el polvo verde que esta a su costado, mientras tanto le enviare a Robert la carta sobre su agradable aparición-dijo dumblendor, hermione lo miro preocupada, esperaba llegar despues de que llegara la carta.

-…bueno, acá voy-dijo cogiendo los polvos- …escritorio Malfoy!- hermione sintió primero volar y luego empezó a sentir muchas nauseas, cerro los ojos fuertemente, "por algo no me gusta volar" pensó mientras empezaba a sentir el suelo bajo sus pies.

-…dumblendor tenia razón, tu parecido con Layla es extraudinario-dijo un hombre de cabello rubio, tez muy blanca y ojos azules plomizos, muy apuesto. "Muy Malfoy" pensó sarcásticamente hermione, pero a diferencia de lo que ella conocía, sus ojos eran calidos.

-…hola- fue lo único que logro decir hermione.

- pasa Emma, tienes que conocer a tu madre-dijo el señor educadamente, saliendo de la habitación y guiándola por los pasillos de su casa. Hermione lo siguió sin protestar. El hombre la hizo pasar a una habitación más grande que la anterior, con muchos libros y pinturas hermosas.

- Marianne…-llamo el señor, hermione se sorprendió de lo que vio ya que ella conocía a Narcisa Malfoy, viva imagen de Draco Malfoy, el prototipo de señora Malfoy se fue despedazando, dando paso a una mujer de cabellos castaños, con ojos canelas, el único parecido que tenia con los Malfoy era su tez sumamente blanca y ese porte elegante y hermoso digno de un veela.

La señora llego y miro primero a hermione para luego dirigirle una sonrisa de satisfacción a su esposo.

-hola Emma…-dijo la señora observándola- tu parecido con Layla….es inaudito- dijo mientras se acercaba a ella y la abrazaba. Hermione se ruborizo un poco por el abrazo, parecía un abrazo desesperado, ella conocía ese sentimiento, y sabia muy bien lo que un abrazo podía ayudar, así que la abrazo con la misma fuerza- me alegra tener una hija tan hermosa como tu.

-desearía llamar a Lucius-dijo Robert. Ese nombre hizo estremecer a hermione ligeramente- pero no serviría de nada, de todas formas te va a conocer Emma, ya están a finales de curso, dumblendor me dijo que ibas a pasar a 6to curso igual que Lucius no?-dijo Robert dulcemente.

-si…así es-dijo hermione algo tímida.

-cariño, tienes hambre?-le pregunto Marianne a hermione. Ella simplemente negó con la cabeza.

-zizziane…-llamo repentinamente Robert, de la nada apareció una elfina detrás de ellos- se tan amable de llevar a Emma a su cuarto-dijo con voz severa a la elfina quien se aproximo a la puerta. Robert se dirigió esta vez a hermione- Emma, ya es tarde y seguramente debes estar algo cansada, zizziane te llevara a tu habitación-dijo Robert, hermione asintió levemente- mañana empezaras algunas clases que todos los Malfoy necesitan-dijo adoptando una pose de orgullo- para estar preparada…para ir a Hogwarts además que tu madre te enseñara como ser una Malfoy-dijo mientras se volteaba y abrazaba a su esposa- puedes retirarte.

-adiós…-dijo mientras seguía a la elfina en silencio.

Cuando llego a la habitación, se quedo atónita, todo estaba ordenado como si la habitación ya fuera de alguien... "Layla" pensó hermione con algo de nostalgia, quizás se empezaba a encariñar con su nueva "familia". La habitación, a diferencia de lo que ella pensaba era de un tono rosado pálido y las demás cosas en la habitación contrastaban con tonos rosados, abrió una de las puertas y vio que era el closet con muchos vestidos de gala. Se acerco a un tocador color marfil viejo, donde habían muchos perfumes y cosas para la imagen personal, aunque las ese tipo de cosas a hermione nunca le gustaron, se emociono en tener tantas cosas como esas.

Hermione empezó a sentir el cansancio de su largo día, así que busco entre sus pertenencias y se coloco un pijama verde muy elegante, se acostó lentamente en la cama y al instante se durmió no solo por el cansancio sino por la comodidad de la cama.

Bueno! Acá esta el 2do capitulo jeje, espero que les guste! Y… lo hice mas grande que el otro es que, el otro no se no pensé continuarlo, pero ahora si! Jajaja…con respecto al ff, bueno me molesto un poco que siempre pongan a hermione a vivir con alguien de gryffindor, o que pongan que vive en Hogwarts porque sus papas se murieron etc., por eso la puse con los Malfoy! Y bueno, yo cree mis personajes, quizás Robert es muy normal pero no me digan que se esperaban a Marianne así jejeje, pero las cosas en ese matrimonio no van a estar TAN bien como parece…bueno otra cosa que cambie, no se dan cuenta? Jaja la habitación de Layla bueno la ahora habitación de Emma, es que en todos los fics que e leído, todas las habitaciones de personas que son de slytherin son verdes con plateado, o sea los colores de esa casa, peor o sea eso es normal en Hogwarts, pero ¡¿EN TODAS PARTES! Jaja, es una chica! Se supone que sea mas femenina sobretodo siendo una Malfoy. Si quieren denme ideas para continuar, la ayuda siempre es bien recibida! nn!

Como sea, escriban reviews!

Emma Drake


	3. cap 3: conciendo lo conocido

**Cáp. 3: Aprendiendo a ser una Malfoy**

Todo los personajes le pertenecen a JK.R (diosa…ah) y yo solo estoy jugando con ellos... Excepto algunos que si son obras mías jaja (y…si, le puse Emma por mi jajaja, es que NO TENIA OTRO NOMBRE!...

GRACIAS a las personas que me mandaron reviews! Jajaja las quiero! Me subieron mucho el animo yo que pensaba que escribía horrible…x lo menos a algunas personas si les gusta jajaja L.K.M!

El tiempo en la mansión Malfoy paso rápidamente, entre los entrenamientos de esgrima y las clases de pociones, historia y etiqueta social, hermione había terminado exhausta. Pero había mejorado, y no solo internamente, sino también en su forma de ser y verse. Marianne la había llevado a los mejores lugares, con la excusa de que, ahora que era de la "alta sociedad" tenia que actuar y verse diferente, definitivamente si hermione pensaba que Marianne era muy diferente a Narcisa se equivocaba, excepto que Narcisa era mas petulante y arrogante que Marianne, y ella no la veía a Marianne ni a Robert como mortifagos.

Hermione estaba tomando un baño de espuma despues de su incesante clase de esgrima, había mejorado bastante en todas las asignaturas requeridas para ser una Malfoy, sobre todo había destacado en esgrima, el hecho de pelear con espadas la llenaba de adrenalina, un sentimiento que nunca pensó que le gustara tanto.

El día había llegado, Lucius llegaba hoy en la noche, Marianne le dijo que Lucius estaba muy contento de volver a tener una hermana, eso la había dejado confundida ya que ella estaba segura que Lucius de joven era igual o peor a lo que era de adulto pero habían cosas que no encajaban…todas estas fotos mágicas que había visto de el junto con Layla cuando eran pequeños (hasta ella admitía que Layla y ella se parecían demasiado…) junto a sus papas, parecían una familia muy normal y radiante

Se puso un vestido verde con un escote hermoso, ajustado en la parte de arriba pero tenía una caída hermosa y libre, amplia pero solo lo necesario para que quedara a la perfección con el cuerpo de hermione. Se recogió el cabello en un moño que dejaba libre algunos bucles que no llegaban a tocar sus hombros, con un collar vetusto que le regalo Robert con una piedra roja hermosa que resaltaba con el bello cuello de hermione, se maquillo ligeramente, dándole a sus labios un rojo vivo y hermoso. Estaba lista…solo tenia que esperar a que zizziane llegara para que ella pudiera bajar. No tuvo que esperar mucho ya que la elfina abia aparecido justo delante de ella.

-sígame, señorita Malfoy-dijo elegantemente la elfina. Hermione simplemente la siguió callada, no podía articular ninguna palabra, estaba nerviosa por conocer otra vez a Lucius, la elfina paro enfrente de la puerta del gran comedor, y se quedo mirando a hermione- no este nerviosa, ama…el joven Lucius es una persona muy buena, ya vera…- la elfina abrió la puerta del gran comedor, y hermione paso lentamente.

El comedor estaba extrañamente mas hermoso, la luz era perfecta, y el ambiente era calido, no como en los pasillos donde el ambiente cambiaba radicalmente. Hermione paso en silencio, en realidad quería pasar inadvertida, miro a Marianne que fue la primera que la vio, estaba hermosa, traía un vestido rojo oscuro que contrastaba con su blanca piel, su cabello lacio caía sobre su espalda elegantemente. Mas aya vio a Robert elegante, conversando con, quien ella creía, era Lucius, estaba de espaldas así que no pudo verlo muy bien, lo que si se percato que tenia un muy buen cuerpo quizás formado por el quidditch.

- OH! Emma acá estas, Lucius…-dijo Robert percatándose de la presencia de Emma, Lucius se volteo, hermione no lo podía creer, aquella persona que estaba enfrente de ella era… ¿Lucius Malfoy?...si que había cambiado mucho, tenia el cabello rubio que le caía libremente en la cara, dándole un porte atractivo y elegante, pero tierno a la vez, con unos ojos celestes hermosos, no los grises y opacos que conocía. Lucius se quedo viéndola fijamente, hermione se sonrojo y reconoció un brillo parecido al de james cuando la vio.

-hola…-dijo Lucius haciendo una reverencia con la cabeza en señal de saludo.

-hola…Lucius- hermione aun seguía algo aturdida por como actuaba Lucius, era totalmente diferente…algo como la ultima vez que hablo con Draco…

FLASH BACK

_-porque diablos tienen que poner los libros tan altos…demonios-decía hermione mientras intentaba alcanzar un libro de pociones en la librería, un libro grande y pesado que estaba en la parte superior de la estantería del fondo, de pronto, se callo ya que sintió un brazo fuerte pasar por su cintura, y vio como una mano alcanzaba sin dificultad el libro que ella necesitaba. Se volteo lentamente, ya suponiendo quien era._

_-…gracias-dijo hermione aun sintiendo el fuerte brazo de Draco Malfoy en su cintura._

_-…de nada…Granger -dijo mientras se acercaba a ella, y le robaba un dulce beso. Hermione serró los ojos sin darse cuenta y disfruto del corto beso. Cuando sintió el fuerte brazo de Draco soltarla, emitió un leve bufido._

_- tus amigos no te han dicho que si estudias demasiado estas haciendo que tus neuronas se cansen y se mueran quizás?...-dijo con media sonrisa._

_- a si?...entonces tu debes de haber estudiado demasiado -dijo hermione sonriendo._

_- que graciosa te crees…_

_- pero si soy una hermosura- dijo hermione dando la vuelta para dejar otro libro, pero un brazo la sujeto y la izo voltear, lentamente el rostro de Draco Malfoy se acerco de nuevo al de ella…_

_- yo se que lo eres…-dándole un beso apasionado la dejo en la biblioteca, donde salio rápido porque ya no se acordaba que cosa había ido a hacer allá…._

FIN DE FLASH BACK

Y quizás Lucius no sea tan diferente a Draco…

JAJA LO SIENTO! Se que me salio mas chiquito…SUPER XIQUITO! Pero es que no e tenido mucho tiempo, estuve estudiando para un examen del vértice de la parabola que NUNCA UBO! LO PUEDEN CREER!...cof cof como sea, mañana les voy a dar 2 capitulos! JEJEJE GRACIAS!


	4. cap 4: sangre en las venas

HOLA!...hey sorry x no actualizar es que noce e estado en una etapa de 0 imaginacion ademas que estoy haciendo una historia con una amiga de la escuela nos a quedado divina es demaciado divertida pero no tiene nada que ver con harry potter tonces lo dejo aca...veamos...

si algo les parece parecido a los libros de JK es que son de ella y no mios lamentablemente...

sangre en las venas

hermione se habia quedado callada durante el resto de la cena, la presencia de lucius la perturvaba...mas bien la presencia de un ser que le recordara su pasado con un malfoy la perturvaba. ella queria odiarlo, devia odiarlo, todo en lo que se convirtio, y todo en lo que intentaria convertir a su hijo, a draco...a su maldito huron que la tenia en las nuves. era perturbador simplemente verle los ojos, aquellos ojos que ace algunos meses atras avian empezado a quitarle los sueños y darle esperanza, haci que lo unico que podia hacer era odiarlos, pero no podia, no era ella, era lucius, tan diferente al lucius que ella conocia, aquel ser fribolo y cruel que parecia no tener sangre de humano en las venas, siempre supo, por las cosas que le contava malfoy, que el siempre habia llevado una vida de mortifago, pero quizas draco estuviera equivocado y quizas lucius no fuera del todo malo hasta quizas...hermione sacudio un poco la cabeza para despejar esas ideas de su mente, pensar en lucius y draco al mismo tiempo le davan dolores de cabeza. no queria hablar, estava sentada mientras todos estavan hablando y cuando le preguntavan cosas ella solo asentia o sonreia vaciamente, habia notado la mirada de lucius muy vigente desde el 1er momento que habia entrado al salon, esa mirada que la carcomia por dentro, esa maldita mirada malfoy.

-gracias zizziane la cena estuvo exquisita- dijo robert mientras se paraba de la mesa sonriendo.

marianne y lucius se pararon tambien sonrientes y hermione se paro solo por inercia, quedarse sentada mientras todos se ivan no era exactamente el mejor plan para pasar desapercivida.

-lucius porque no acompañas a tu hermana a su habitacion-dijo marianne sonriendo.

-claro...-dijo lucius mientras abria la puerta y mirava fijamente a hermione que avanzo lentamente. sintio el crujir de la puerta cerrarse y volvio a sentir su mirada penetrante. sin que ninguno de los 2 se diera cuenta llegaron a la puerta de la habitacion de hermione, silenciosamente hermione abrio la puerta y miro a lucius...

-qui-quieres pasar?-dijo calladamente.lucius la miro con ternura.

-claro...

hermione lo dejo pasar y pudo persivir, por como lucius mirava la habitacion, que no entrava hace mucho tiempo.

-todo esta igual...

-igual?...a que te refieres?-le pregunto cautelosamente hermione.

-a como lo dejo mi hermana...

-ooh...- hermione se recrimino internamente por un comentario tan vacio.

-porque estas aca?...-dijo lucius con tono agrio

-pues...realmente no lo se...todo lo que yo tenia lo perdi...y pues...no puedo volver...- hermione no pudo terminar, las lagrimas se avalanzavan en sus ojos, se los sobo ligeramente, una de las cosas que habia aprendido en su estadia en la casa malfoy, era no demostrar tus sentimientos por mas importantes que sean estos.

-...perdoname emma...-dijo lucius volteandose y abrazando ligeramente a hermione- no queria que recordaras cosas que te causan dolor...es solo que...yo amaba a mi hermana...pero olvidalo...sabes? no entiendo como alguien puede perder a alguien tan linda como tu...veras desde que entrate te encontre exquisitamente interesante-dijo mientras le dava un beso en la frente y hacia a hermione sonrojar- yo me voy...descansa

cuando lucius salio de la abitacion hermione, se tiro en la cama dando un largo suspiro, mirandose al espejo, sorprendida de su comportamiento corporal, el echo de que ella se sonrojara y temblara ligeramente, le traia esa sensacion que tenia con draco, la sensacion que extrañaba mucho pero al mismo tiempo temia. y empezo a dudar en todas las cosas que le conto draco sobre su padre.

-...quizas lucius al fin y al cabo es humano...

JJAJAJAAJ ACA TA! XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD LO DEJE DEMACIADO TIEMPO LOSE LOSE! pero ya lo retome, plis escriban plis! chauuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu (TOY MUYY APURADA!) x eso me slaion xiquito el cap! 


	5. cap 5: recuerdos nefastos

¡Hola!...weno este me saldrá algo chico es que estaba escribiendo iba bastante pero de verdad ¡bastante! Y mi hermanita (alias diablo...XD) apretó el botón de la PC y la apago y yo me quede OO y no había guardado ¡nada! --/ como sea...avanzare pues...quisiera especificar que Layla murio cuando tenia mas o menos 12 años casi 13 y Lucius tendria 14 en ese entonces…

Veamos...ustedes conocen a JK Rowling?...muy bien...conocen sus libros?...que bien...y se dan cuenta que en realidad ni aunque quisiera ninguno de los personajes es mío verdad?...eso es, que inteligentes!...(para los despistados esto significa que nada es mío solo mis voladas ideas --/)

Recuerdos nefastos

Hermione ciertamente había cambiado, no solo en su aspecto físico, si no también en sus sentimientos, en su forma de actuar y de mostrarse, en realidad no parecía ella misma excepto por ese brillo incesante de sus ojos ahora semi verdosos, su piel ligeramente pálida y su ahora bello cabello con hermosos bucles castaño claro, podría decirse que era "digna de ser una Malfoy". Su relación con Lucius había mejorado considerablemente, además que todas sus clases las tomaba con el. El le explico como era Hogwarts pensando que ella no lo conocía, ella, con cara de escepticismo lo miraba interesando.

-Emma…-la llamo Lucius desde la puerta del jardín donde hermione estaba sentando en el alfeizar leyendo "mortal pecado" del escritor Luvrened di Lunther su escritor favorito. Levanto ligeramente la cabeza para fijarla sobre Lucius.

-¿que sucede?-le pregunto tranquilamente.

-hoy, padre a dicho que vallamos a hogsmeade, un pequeño pueblo, para comprar todas tus cosas, alístate ya que partiremos dentro de 10 minutos-dijo mientras mirava al jardin con todas las hermosas rosas cubiertas de nieve, tristemente. Hermione savia porque estava haci, hoy era la fecha de la muerte de Layla.

FLASH BACK

-Lucius, ¡por favor! ¡Vamos!-dijo una chica de cabello castaño y ojos canela mientras miraba suplicantemente a un chico de cabello platinado y ojos celestes- mira toda la nieve, nunca había visto algo tan hermoso, por favor Lucius, no seas malo! Déjame salir un momento!...si?-dijo colocándose delante de su hermano que estaba leyendo un libro.

-esta bien Layla-dijo el chico suspirando- pero si te resfrías no me eches la culpa despues.

-¡aaaah! ¡Te quiero mucho Lucius!-dijo mientras abrazaba tiernamente a Lucius y cogia su trineo y salía de la casa.

Pasados 20 minutos Lucius seguia leyendo tranquilamente mientras esperava a que Layla desidiera regresar, sus padres habian salido a una cena justamente el 1er dia de vacaciones de los chicos. En ese entonces Lucius estudiaba en Grecia con Layla, en una escuela llamada "filos tanatos".

-AAAH! LUCIUS!...

-Layla!- Lucius escucho a Layla gritar desde lo lejos salio de la casa que tenian en el bosque de los trigales, y empezo a buscar a Layla casi con desesperación-Layla?

Lucius seguia caminando hasta que llego a lo que parecia un pequeño lado congelado, justo en el centro habia un hoyo y Layla lograva salvarse, al parecer el trineo de Layla habia caido con mucha fuerza desde la pequeña montaña y se habia deslizado hasta el centro del lago congelado, donde no era muy resistente e inevitablemente el hielo se había roto haciendo que Layla callera dentro del lago.

-Layla dame la mano!-dijo Lucius mientras intentava que Layla le tomara la mano inútilmente.

-Lucius lu…-Layla no resistio mas y se dejo llevar hacia la superficie dejando una huella de desconsoladas burbujas de aire a su camino.

-MALDICION! LAYLA!- Lucius se paro ligeramente y empezo a gritar para que alguien viniera en su ayuda y luego se lanzo dentro del lago para intentar tomar a Layla que ya estava casi tocando fondo.

Lucius ya no tenia fuerzas hasta que vio a Layla tocar la superficie la agarro fuertemente de la cintura e intento llevarla a la superficie. Lucius perdia ligeramente el aire y empezo a sentirse mas pesado y con menos aire cada vez mas. Miro ligeramente la cara de su hermana y recordo a sus padres, no podia dejarlos solos…no ahora.

Tomo fuerzas y siguió suviendo cada vez mas rapido. Afortunadamente llego a la superficie y coloco a Layla en el hielo para subir el. Corrio con Layla en sus brazos hasta su casa que estava algo lejos de alli.

Cuando llego sintio algo de mareos ya que la temperatura canvio radicalmente. Coloco a Layla sobre el sillon y la abrigo con todas las cobijas que tenia. La miro ligeramente, ya no sabia que mas hacer, no podia comunicarse con sus padres, Layla tenia los ojos cerrados su normalmente palida piel estava ligeramente morada y sus labios sumamente purpuras, y temblava incesantemente con ligeras gotas de sudor en su piel.

Se sento frente a ella sin despegar su mirada sobre su pequeña hermana, se empezo a sentir mal, y ligeramente todo se volvio algo borroso, se cogio ligeramente de la silla donde estava. Despues de eso lo unico que pudo sentir fue cuando callo hacia el suelo inconciente…

-Lucius…cariño, como te encuentras?- le pregunto su madre, seguia vestida con la misma ropa de la cena, y tenia ligeras lagrimas en los ojos.

- estoy bien…como esta Layla?...- como unica respuesta su madre se echo a llorar en sus brazos, Lucius no creia lo que su madre le estava dando a entender, no podia ser…

-como esta Layla?-pregunto de nuevo, su madre lo miro directamente a los ojos.

-Lucius…Lucius…-dijo su madre con lagrimas gruesas en los ojos- la salvaste de la hipotermia, pero su cuerpo ya habia estado demaciado tiempo en el hielo…su cerebro se paraliso completamente...

-eso quiere decir…¡¿eso que quiere decir!-Dijo Lucius casi desesperadamente- eso que diablos quiere decir madre? ¡¿Que tiene Layla!

-…Layla esta en un estado vegetal Lucius…-dijo su madre mientras lo abrazava y Lucius como abrazado a ella llorava en silecio.

-estamos todos reunidos por la muerte de Layla Samantha Malfoy, Señor ahora extiende sus alas y la esta abrigando y tapando de la sombra, liberándola de todo mal…

_Layla Samantha Malfoy_

_Querida hermana_

_Adorada hija_

_Libre espíritu_

_1956-1968_

_Gozando de la _

_Libertad que siempre _

_Deseó._

Lucius se acerco a la lapida depuse de recibir el pésame de todos sus parientes y amigos de sus padres.

-no te vallas a olvidar de que aun te estoy esperando, eres tan despistada…-dijo riéndose ligeramente recordando lo descuidada que era su hermana...

Sus padres metieron a Lucius en otra escuela en Inglaterra, donde se habia mudado unos dias despues de la muerte de Layla, a un castillo que era desendencia del padre de Robert malfoy, el recuerdo de Layla estava vigente para todos en todos los lugares de la casa y del colegio en grecia, su antiguo lugar natal.

Lucius fue transferido a Hogwarts, el colegio para magos donde habia estudiado su madre cuando era niña, el sabia que era una buena escuela pero últimamente no tenia ganas para nada es mas, abia dejando de salir de la casa y apenas salia para cenar con sus padres que notavan su deprecion.

Todo mejoro el dia que tuvieron la visita de dumblendor, el director del colegio a donde hiba a ir. El no pudo escuchar mucho pero escucho lo suficiente para escuchar algo sobre un ser llamado voldemort y algo sobre la orden del fénix donde sus padres accedieron entrar sin pensarlo 2 veces.

Sus padres estavan mas animados, los 3 habian viajado a egipto por algunos dias antes de su ida al colegio.

El dia del colegio llego rapidamente, normalmente iria con su padre pero este estava trabajando, haci que tuvo que ir su madre a dejarlo en la estacion, pasando por el muro y conociendo a sus amigos, severus snape y joel parkinson y benjy parkinson, hermanos gemelos.

Entro a la casa de slytherin igual que su madre lo hizo, vio como algunas personas lo miravan extrañado ya que, el fue seleccionado con los alumnos de 1er año y el iva en 4to. Como sea, eso hizo que fuera mas popular, sobre todo en el sector femenino de Hogwarts.

FIN DE FLASH BACK

-Lucius?...que te suecede porque estas tan…fuera de aca?-pregunto hermione algo preocupada por la actitud de su nuevo hermano.

-eh?...no nada, nada vamonos…

oooooook aca esta este cap quizas no esta tan grande peroooooo se ace lo que se puede jejejeje weno aca lo dejo.

REVIEWS!


	6. cap 6: encuentros en hogsmeade

este cap va dedicado para flancolenis99 (gracias x los reviews eres un encanto! y claro que te voy a agregar! es solo que no e tenido muxo tiempo XD jejeje) y para monlu una amia oie descuida VENGATIVAS UNIDAS JAMAS SERAN VENCIDAS XDDDDD……no estoy segura si asi se escribe hogsmeade… 

todo lo que les paresca conocido o ligeramente familiar no es mio ok?

Los pensamientos van en " "

_Encuentros En Hogsmeade_

-Emma, dame la mano-dijo Lucius al frente de una pared de piedras mientras le ofrecia a hermione su mano.

-e-esta bien…-dijo con ligero sonrojo hermione.

Sabia lo que se aproximaba, ivan a cruzar por la pared y llegarian al callejón Diagon, en el centro de londres, donde los magos y brujas de distintas edades van a hacer sus compras. Hermione lo conocia como la palma de su mano, habia pasado muchas cosas ahí…

-estas bien?-le pregunto Lucius, algo preocupado- te quedaste callada...sabes voy a estar en la tienda de articulos deportivos…-dijo Lucius mirando hacia una vitrina llena de niños y jóvenes de todas las edades- si quieres comprar cualquier cosa, solo que lo cargen a la cuenta Malfoy entendido? Nos encontramos aca mismo de acuerdo?

-si….-dijo hermione observando como Lucius iva corriendo y pasava a la tienda. "veamos….quizas si...la librería Flourish y Blotts…pasare luego por ahí…" hermione se paro enfrente de un gran letrero "animales Flounts: mascotas magicas", la verdad era que, como su gato crookshanks no la habia acompañado, se habia sentido un poco sola, ademas del echo de estar en otra epoca por supuesto.

Hermione con paso seguro, entro a la tienda. Habian de todo tipo de animales, ratas, gatos, lechuzas, serpientes, etc. Definitivamente no quiera ratas; lechuzas no necesitaba, tenia a Heitzein, la lechuza que Robert le regalo.

-gatos o serpientes…-dijo casi en un susurro, definitivamente que si se aparece con una serpiente va a llamar mucho la atención, hasi que se decidio por algun gato.

-veamos…negros? No muy de brujas…naranjas?...como estara crookshanks?...blancos-dijo mientras se acercava a una jaula, llena de gatos blancos, vio como uno se acercava lentamente a ella. Era un gato hermoso, de ojos azules y pelaje blanco, aunque era ciertamente solo una cria.

-hola amiguito…-dijo hermione mientras lo cargava y avanzava hacia el mostrador, y una señora la recivia- me lo llevo…

-muy bien…seran 10 galeones-dijo la señora mientras estirava la mano para recibir el dinero de hermione.

-10 galeones?...valla, cuestas mucho amiguito-dijo mientras acariciava al gato que ronroneava.

-se lo lleva o no?...

-si, si…pongalo en la cuenta de los Malfoy-dijo insegura hermione, mientras la señora la mirava de arriba abajo.

-como dijo? La cuenta de los Malfoy?...-dijo la señora mientras aparecia un libro gigante delante de hemione- firme porfavor…

-her- hermione tacho lo que acavava de poner- Emma Isabelle Malfoy.

Hermione recorrio muchas tiendas, principalmente la librería Flourish y Blotts, ojeo un poco la tienda de bromas Gambol y Japes y Tiroslargos Fashion la tienda mas famosa de ropa en ese tiempo.

Como ya llebava como una 2 horas comprando decidio que era momento de regresar, asi que fue al frente de la tienda de articulos para quidditch, justo donde habia visto a Lucius entrar emocionado. Le estava molestando un poco el echo de que todos esos chicos esten pegados a la ventana observando cualquier cosa que fuera tan genial para tener a tantas personas viendolo, hasi que se acerco cautelosamente hasta que le vino un salto en el corazon, ahí estavan….los merodeadores, viendo aquella "gran" escoba. No sabia que hacer, no queria encontrarselos aun, no estava preparada para enfrentarse a ellos y a su futuro…o pasado, o presente. Retrocedió aun viendolos, pero como no veia asia donde se dirigia se callo se espaldas al suelo.

-…diablos!-dijo entre dientes mientras se sobaba ligeramente la muñeca que se habia golpeado.

-¿estas bien?...-hermione levanto la mirada, frente a ella estava un mucho mas joven sirius Black con una mirada, mientras le dava una mano para que se parava y hermione la aceptava algo desconfiada.

-si…-dijo mirando hacia cualquier otro lado que no fuera las miradas inquisidoras de los chicos que se le habian acercado.

-tu eres la chica que encontramos en los terrenos¿cierto?- le pregunto james curioso, mirandola con sus bellos ojos color platino.

-supongo…"harry…"-dijo mientras los ojos se le humedecian ligeramente.

-si…nunca nos llegamos a presentar…yo soy sirius Black, el es james Potter, el Remus Lupin y el es peter Pettigrew-dijo señalando a cada uno con su respectivo nombre.

Ellos eran exactamente como se los habia imaginado; Sirius, con el cabello negro y sus bellos ojos celestes centellantes, y su tipica mirada traviesa; James Potter, era la viva imagen de harry pero sus ojos eran color azul oscuro platinado y su tipico cabello, mucho mas rebelde que el de harry, desordenado; Petter Pettigrew, exactamente como se lo imagino, mucho mas pequeño que el resto, de ojos verdes cristalinos, con cara redonda que le hacia recordar al primo de harry; y por ultimo, Remus Lupin, con hermosos ojos dorados y cabello castaño claro, y con una sonrisa perfecta igual que todos los demas, a esepcion de Petter que no sonreia.

- Yo soy...

-Emma, que haces con esos?-le pregunto Lucius llegando junto a Emma y agarrandola ligeramente para que se separara de los chicos. De pronto el semblante de los merodeadores se torno sombrio.

-¿Malfoy¿Tu que tienes que ver con este tipo?-dijo sirius mirando a hermione antentamente.

-que bajo puede caer alguien…juntarse con un mafoy-dijo james mientras mirava con rencor a Lucius.

-Lucius, tranquilo ellos solamente estavan ayudandome- le dijo hermione tratando de que esto no llegara a mas. Lucius la miro y vio que en los ojos de hermione habia rastros de desesperación, su semblante se apacifico un poco.

-vamonos…-dijo mientras tomava de la mano a hermione con la mirada atenta de los merodeadores y desaparecian.

Sintio un pequeño retortijón en el estomago, aparecerse no era su especialidad, ni la cosa que mas le gustava le recordava un poco al quidditch, ese sentimiento en el estomago que tus pies estan lejos de la tierra, era casi el mismo.

-se puede saber que hacias con ellos?-le pregunto Lucius con visible enojo.

-pues nada…yo simplemente me tropese y ellos me estavan ayudando a levantarme-dijo simplemente hermione, de la nada, Lucius se habia transformado en su muy sobreprotector amigo ron.

-…estas segura?...

-si Lucius…-dijo mientras le dava un ligero beso en la mejilla- me encuentro cansada, hasta mañana Lucius. Zizziane porfavor lleva todas mis cosas a mi habitación mientras yo me tomo un baño…

-esta bien, Emma…

JAJAJA! Hola, voibono!...como ven ya avanzce un cap, y jaja como ven no es muy grande jejeje, digamos que yo voy mejor ocn los caps chicos jejejeje, pero si dejan mas reviews…….jajajajaajajja quizas lo agrande jajaja

Ya pues…ven el boton de ahí abajo…dejen un review…nose…para mejor y con sugerencias jejeje…vamos ustedes pueden… APRETEN EL BOTONCITO!


	7. cap 7: Amigos

Hola!...como sea, veamos aun no estoy segura como continuarlo, no importa, yo seguire escribiendo porque soy una maniaca obsesiva jajajaja 

….solo dire que nada de esto es mio de acuerdo?...yeeeah! saben? Noc como avanzarlo si quieren denme ideas! 

-Emma….si te apuraras no llegariamos tan tarde- le dijo Lucius esperando a que hermione bajara, todo su equipaje ya estava en el carruaje, no podian llegar apareciendose porque como eran menores de edad no estava permitido.

Era 1ero de septiembre, en otras palabras, era el dia en que todos los magos y brujas que asistian o asistirian al colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería deveria estar justo en el anden 9 ¾ y ellos no serian la esepcion.

Hermione bajo apresurada, entraria a 6to año aun no estava, oficialmente, en una casa pero estava 100 segura de que entraria a Gryffindor.

El viaje duro muy poco, entre los comentarios de Lucius sobre como comportarse, y que le hablaba de slytherin como si fuera la mejor casa de todas (hermione solo acentia, aunque pensava todo lo contrario, no podia opinar porque supuestamente no sabia nada).

Bajaron del carro, a hermione le dio un poco de gracia el echo de que Lucius en casa estava todo apurado y las mejillas sonrojadas pero ahora estava con un semblante tranquilo y arrogante, caminando al costado de Emma que se incomodava ligeramente por las miradas que le dirigian a ella y a Lucius.

Cruzaron la barrera lentamente, y hermione pudo distinguir el bello tren color escarlata que tanto queria. Hermione vio como lentamente 3 chicos se acercavan a Lucius y a ella.

-suban mi equipaje y el de Emma-ordeno Lucius a los 2 chicos enormes que estavan parados, a Emma le sorprendio que con lo educado que era Lucius no les aya propinado nisiquiera un hola. Las dos grandes humanidades cogieron las maletas y las llevaron como si no pesaran al tren.

-hola Lucius-dijo el chico que habia llegado con ellos, era muy apuesto. Tenia el cabello negro reluciente que caia libremente sobre su rostro dandole un tono juguetón, y sus ojos celestes luminosos hacian una combinación exquisita ademas que su semblante era travieso; hermione ligeramente se sonrojo cuando el chico le dava una mirada y se acercava a ella y le besava la mano con elegancia- perdon no me e presentado, mi nombre es Tom Zabini y tu eres…-dijo mirandola inquisidoramente sin soltar su mano.

-soy Emma Malfoy… "así que él es el padre de Blaise…muy parecido a su hijo" pensaba hermione mientras sentía la mano de Lucius arrastrándola hacia atrás de una manera protectora

-mi hermana Tom…-dijo Lucius apartando ligeramente a hermione de tom-ni se te ocurra…

-Lucius, de que hablas?-dijo riendo ligeramente mientras Lucius reia un poco y su semblante serio desaparecía por unos momentos- me conoces Lucius…

-porque te conosco por eso se lo que digo-dijo mientras hermione sentia que tom la mirava.

Caminavan sutilmente mientras aun las miradas estavan sobre ellos, hermione estava entre Lucius y Tom quienes se aseguraban que cualquier persona que la mirara reciviera una mirada despectiva de alguno, al parecer Lucius le habia pedido a Tom silenciosamente que la protegiera o algo haci, aunque hermione no pudo escuchar muy bien eso, al parecer los slytherin no eran tan repulsivos como pensava. Pero como en toda casa habia una esepcion (cho chan le dio un gran ejemplo)…

-Lucius!-sintio una voz chillona en su oido, mientras una fuerte luz la cegava, correccion eran las botas de una chica rubia oxigenada despampanante.

-Narcisa….que sucede?-dijo Lucius con el mismo tono en que Draco trataba a Pansy, haciendo que hermione se riera ligeramente.

-Lucius, queria ver como estavas-dijo mientras con una pose practicada ponia su mano en su cadera y la otra la enredaba en su cabello.

-estava bien Narcisa…estava bien-dijo haciendo énfasis en "estava" mientras Narcisa no se dava cuenta, al parecer tenia la misma inteligencia que un gusano americano.

-y…quien es esta?-dijo mientras le dirigia a hermione una mirada de fastidio.

-alguien mucho mas importante que tu…-le dijo Tom haciendo que la cara de fastido de Narcisa se incrementara.

-ella es mi hermana Narcisa, ahora si no te molesta tenemos que subir al tren porque al contrario de algunas personas queremos llegar a Hogwarts antes de que todas nuestras neuronas se mueran por tener una conversación tan "interesante" contigo-dijo Lucius mientras tomava la mano de Emma y la alaba haciendo que ella avanzara y comenzaron a caminar de nuevo hacia el tren dejando a Narcisa que seguramente todavía no habia entendido el comentario de Lucius. En ese momento hermione se sintio orgullosa de Lucius.

Siguieron avanzando, confiados de que los dos gorilones, que hermione reconocio como los padres de Gregory Goyle y Vicent Crabbe los compañeros y seguidores de Draco.

Se situaron en uno de los ultimos vagones del tren, hermione enfrente de Tom y Lucius que platicavan sobre Quidditch, cosa que a hermione le molesto un poco.

-"al parecer todos los chicos son iguales…es que no ahí alguien a quien no le guste el quidditch?" pensava hermione mientras mirava aburrida por la ventana, un sonido la saco de sus pensamientos, la puerta del vagon se habia abierto dando paso a un chico de tez muy clara, algunas pecas ojos un tanto violeta oscuro, y cabello negro azabache desordenado.

-hola severus, pasa-dijo Lucius al recien llegado. Hermione no podia creerlo, el chico que estava delante de ella era nada mas ni nada menos que su "querido" profesor Snape unos años mas joven y irreconocible. Severus Snape le dirigio una mirada cauteloza a Emma, mientras se sentava al lado de esta.

-severus te presento a mi hermana, Emma-dijo Lucius mientras severus la mirava intensamente.

-un gusto, Malfoy-dijo severus aun con una mirada intensa.

-el gusto es mio…-hermione no le pudo mantener la mirada, al parecer su profesor de pociones no era como se lo imaginava.

-como sea Lucius, que opinas de la nueva sangre sucia?-le pregunto Tom viendo directamente a Lucius, quien sonrio ligeramente.

-pues no esta nada mal para ser una sangre sucia…-dijo Lucius, hermione se quedo de piedra, no podia creerlo todo lo que pensava de Lucius se le habia caido dando presensia al Lucius que conocio o que conoceria-pero yo nunca estaria con esa, que asco y si me contagia de algo?…-todos rieron ante el comentario de Lucius, hermione se paro de repente, no podia soportarlo mas...-te susede algo Emma?

- "vamos Emma…que no te descubran, eres una Malfoy comportate como tal…" nada Lucius, es solo que estoy algo mareada, voy a ir a dar una vuelta para relajarme un poco-sin esperar algun comentario de Lucius, salio casi como un rallo del vagon.

Hermione camino sin rumbo alguno, aun con muchos pensamientos en su cabeza, no podia creer como Lucius, era tan ruin en su futuro, tan lindo con ella, pero volvia a tener esa careta y se convertía otra vez en lo que ella conocia, un maldito mortifago.

-que haces tu aca?-pregunto una voz a su espalda.

Hermione giro lentamente, y se quedo en shock, James Potter estava atrás de ella junto a Sirius Black, mirandola atentamente.

-que la serpiente te comio la lengua?-pregunto sirius mirandola con asco. Hermione aun no reaccionava, los seguia mirando como si nunca huviera visto a alguna persona, empezo a temblar ligeramente, tenia miedo de todo, imágenes empezaron en su cabeza a resurgir: sirius atrás del velo, la imagen de james en las aguas de la vida, cuando harry tuvo que derrotar por 2 ves en un año a voldemort.

-yo…yo…-hermione tenia exactamente lo que queria decir, decirles tantas cosas, pero no salian de su boca, tenia como un nudo en la garganta-quienes son ustedes?-les pregunto, fue lo primero que se le ocurrio decir, en si, nunca se habian presentado.

-somos las personas mas arrepentidas de la tierra…salvar a una traidora como tu…-dijo sirius mientras su mirada se clavava mas en hermione.

-juntarse con un Malfoy…porque llegar tan bajo?-le pregunto james.

-porque…porque..yo…yo….

**jajajaja que mala que soy, ai las dejo pues! Jaja que respondera hermione? Jajajajaj que le diran los chicos? Que pasara en el siguiente cap? Pues dejen reviews y lo sabran!1 ¬¬ ya pues dejen un review jajajaja weeeeeeeee byes!**

"…**Nadie es mas estupido que el que dice creerse sabio…"**


	8. cap 8: Sin palabras

**Hey! Hola, jeje como creen que quedo el Cáp. Anterior? Jajaja bueno acá esta la continuación mientras como una barra de cerealmix jajá demasiado rico para ser verdad jeje**

**Quiero dejar claro que por mas brujería que haga ninguno de los personajes me pertenece con excepciones…**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-yo…yo…-hermione tenia exactamente lo que quería decir, decirles tantas cosas, pero no salían de su boca, tenia como un nudo en la garganta-quienes son ustedes?-les pregunto, fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir, en si, nunca se habían presentado.

-somos las personas mas arrepentidas de la tierra…salvar a una traidora como tu…-dijo sirius mientras su mirada se clavaba mas en hermione.

-juntarse con un Malfoy…porque llegar tan bajo?-le pregunto james.

-porque…porque...Yo…yo…-hermione no podía decir nada, estaba demasiado asustada, molesta, irritada, demasiadas emociones así que hizo lo único que podía hacer…empezó a llorar ligeramente mientras se recostaba en la pared ligeramente. James y sirius la miraron asustados, no creían que sus palabras le harían tanto daño a alguien.

Aun nadie se movía, pero lentamente y desconfiado, james se acerco a hermione y puso su mano temblando e inseguro sobre el hombro de la chica que con el contacto subió ligeramente la cabeza para ver quien la había tocado.

-¿es-estas bien?-le pregunto james mirándola por primera vez sin ningún rasgo de resentimiento en sus ojos.

-…si…es solo que…no soporto que digan esas cosas de Lucius, por más tonto y ruin que se comporte a veces-dijo Emma tratando de ocultar las otras razones.

-¿es tu novio?-pregunto sirius agachándose un poco donde hermione.

-no…

-¿entonces porque lo defiendes tanto?-pregunto james curioso.

-pues Lucius…es mi hermano-dijo viendo que los chicos cambiaban de expresión ligeramente.

-…tu…tu hermano? Pues déjame decirte que no se parecen en nada-dijo sirius mirándola de pies a cabeza dejándola sonrojada.

-tienes el cabello castaño-dijo james mientras sirius lo mirava significativamente.

-¿sabes? No me habia dado cuenta…-dijo sirius burlandose ligeramente de james quien lo miro molesto.

-me refiero a que pues…Lucius tiene el cabello rubio, ojos celestes…en cambio tu eres castaña y ojos caramelo…lo unico parecido es la blancura de la piel-dijo james analizandola, en ese momento se sintio como un raton de laboratorio siendo investigado.

-si que te fijas mucho en la gente james…

-pues Marianne es parecida a mi y Lucius es como Robert-dijo hermione pensandolo por primera vez

-quienes son Marianne y Robert?-pregunto sirius poniendo una cara muy linda y dulce.

-pues son nuestros padres-dijo hermione tratando de sonar tranquila se había olvidado de llamarlos padres, es solo que era tan difícil acordarse de todo, irónico ya que ella es la sangre sucia ratón de biblioteca ahora eso era mitad cierto ya no era sangre sucia.

-llamas a tus padres con sus nombres?...se tienen mucho cariño cierto?-dijo sarcásticamente

-respeto…-dijo ella pensativa.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-pregunto sirius de repente.

-Emma…-dijo mientras veia que sirius repetia su nombre una y otra vez.

-nunca habia escuchado de ti…y tu james?-pregunto sirius algo interesado.

-yo tampoco…como asi eres la hija de los Malfoy?-dijo james escupiendo el apellido.

-pues…yo estudiava en otro colegio en grecia…

-en donde exactamente?-pregunto sirius.

-no te puedo decir el lugar, es secreto igual que Hogwarts…-dijo Emma haciendo funcionar su cerebro.

-aaah…bueno, Emma disculpa nuestra actitud...seguramente tus amigos de slytherin te estan buscando-dijo sirius levantandose ligeramente.

-slytherin?...si, claro…seguramente la despampanante de Narcisa debe estar planeando una venganza contra mi…-dijo ella burlonamente-seguramente me atacara con sus ruleros o me ahorcara con sus medias de seda de dragon.

-como?...

-pues que no somos las mejores amigas, solo la conosco desde hace unas horas pero eso fue suficiente-dijo mientras se levantava sonriendo-ademas yo pienso entrar en gryffindor.

-¿como?...un Malfoy en gryffindor, demaciado extraño como para perderselo-dijo james mientras le sonreia a hermione.

-pues, quien sabe…quizas sea muy divertido…sobre todo ver la cara de Lucius-dijo sirius riendose con james.

-hey…no se pasen, ni que mi hermano fuera tan malo…

-¿malo? Es ser muy bueno para el…-dijo sirius molesto.

-no te impresiones siempre paran compitiendo, sobre todo en quidditch y chicas, es mas la ultima conquista de Lucius fue exactamente la ahora ex-novia de sirius o era al reves? Son un desastre los dos-dijo james sonriendo serca de hermione, quien se perdio en sus ojos color verde oscuro con tintes de azul pero ligeros.

-oigan…el tren ya paro-dijo sirius carraspeando un poco para que los dos se movieran.

-si…bueno tengo que ir por mi equipaje, adios chicos…-dijo hermione sonrojada.

-nueva conquiste, eh?-pregunto sirius sonriendo picadamente.

-no lo se, amigo, no lo se…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**JAJAJ QUE LES PARECIO?¿?¿?¿?¿?**

**Bueno aca lo dejo mañana lo continuooooo gracias a todas las personas que me an dejado reviews, los contestaria pero vi en otro ff que no se puede contestar pero weno quiero que sepan que los amooooooooooooooooo! Jajaja **

**REVIEWWWWWWWSSS!**


	9. cap 9: el pasado no era como decian

**Hola bueno se que me e tardado bastante en actualizar pero es que he estado teniendo algunos problemas con la PC. Bueno me vale decir que los pensamientos van en comillas "" ok? Lo demas si lo van a entender…espero…:b y bueno que a veces va a estar esa vocesita que nos responde en la cabeza y…bueno eso no consiste en que mis protagonistas se hallan vuelto locos!...**

**Tambien quiero decir que le dedico este cap a Noelia y a todas las personas que me an dejado reviews! Jeje y sorry por no actualizar mas temprano jeje**

**Bueno solo decir que todo lo que ven acá es de JK Rowling, excepto lo que no reconozcan eso salio de mi cabeza u**

**Reviews:**

**siriusiana: ya se que devo actualizar la historia solo que no e tenido muxo tiempo pero prometo actualizar jajaja **

**fan: bueno gracias jaja ./. **

**J.P.S.B.R.L: gracias si bueno devo admitir que me gusta muxo escribir pero esta historia no es la mejor XD **

**siriusblack: jajaja que caracter! jaja si bueno lo voy a actualizar siento la tardanza**

**milan: jaja a mi tambien me gusta mucho james es muy LINDO!**

**marizza: si lucius es muy importante en todo esto, pero no te pierdas de los personajes secundarios ellos son los que le dan la trama!**

**Alis Black: jajaja gracias! que bueno que te alla gustado d verdad! lamento averte dejado con la intriga jajaja NO MENTIRA! **

**Clawy: mmmm esa es una idea primero quiero que hermione conosca a todo el grupo masculino de hogwarts jajajaja pero te dire un secretito (...ok quizas ya no sera tan secretito) puede...pero PUEDE.. que este con james! jajaja pero veamos como se pone lily... ;D jajaja mmmmm si los malfoy fue una buena idea para poner a herm...ejem emma y pues porque sino donde?¿ jajaja **

**flancolenis99: jaja si bueno esa frase la saque de un amigo y cuando lo dijo me quede enbobada -no lo se, amigo...no lo se- aaaaaaaa me muero! XD digamos que hermione va a ir desarrollando poderes pero con el tiempo se va a ir descubriendo todo...hermione no podria ir a slytherin aunque AMO esa casa es MI casa jajajaja...cof cof...como decia hermione no puede ir porque es gryffindor y aunque cambie de epoca la esencia gryffindor no la puede perder...jaja hermione va a cambiar mucho a hogwarts pasado, presente y futuro**

**Loony Dany: si la voy a continuar jajaja gracias x tu review! jaja vas a ver la trama todavia queda muxooooooo para ver jajaja**

**Emmyk: si pobre lucius su hermana jeje pero siempre me parecio que draco tenia una tia...jajajaja**

**Lunatik Lovegood: jaja lo de los caps mas largos me lo estoy pensando pero seria que me demoraria mas...como este cap XD jajajaja bueno lo actualizare y los caps mas largos como dig me lo estoy pensando muy seriamente**

**daniela11: ai gracias! que bueno que te alla gustado el fic!**

**Minue: jaja gracias y mmm no me afecta los reviews xq bueno yo soy de esas personas que normalmente me obsesiono con una historia XD pero mmmmmmm no dejo reviews amenos que me alla obsesionado de tal manera que quisiera entrar a la pc y pasar a la pc del autor para obligarlo a actualizar...jajajajaja a mi tampoco me gusta quedarme a medias!**

**lestelada: ooooooo gracias sabes? tu review fue super especial xq fue el primero o uno de los primeros pero gracias gracias gracias! jajaja bueno si la historia ya va 8 caps pero como son cortitos diria que irian como 4 caps largos jajaja bueno gracias!**

-hermione avansaba lentamente por el pasadiso del tren, seguia pensando si lo que habia echo era correcto.

"…_la mirada de sirius era tan…sana…quizas esté aca para ayudarlos…quizas…quizas pueda cambiar las cosas.._." hermione con estos pensamientos se acerco a Lucius y Tom que, extrañamente, la estavan esperando.

-donde estuviste emma?-pregunto lucius mirandola inquisidoramente.

-pues...como te dige...fui a tomar un poco de aire...

-deve ser que no es comun para ti viajar en tren verdad?-le pregunto tom sonriendole.

-...eh...si, exacto-

-...segura que estas bien?-pregunto de nuevo lucius, hermione lo miro a los ojos tenia que darle alguna escusa, "_tiene unos ojos tan lindos...no divagues hermione_!"sacudio ligeramente su cabeza.

-ven...vamos a subirnos a las carrosas...-hermione se acerco a una de las carrosas, los chicos la siguieron silenciosamente. Tom se adelanto un poco y llego primero a la carrosa para abrirle la puerta a hermione.

-despues de ti…-

-…gracias-.

-que caballeroso, tom…demaciado caballeroso-dijo Lucius mientras subia y sonreia burlonamente a tom.

-pero si asi soy yo amigo, soy todo un caballero-.

Despues la charla siguió como siempre, otra vez hermione entro en un estado de autismo mientras los otros dos seguian hablando de quidditch. Hermione prefirio cerrar los ojos, la verdad es que estava algo cansada, lentamente se quedo dormida. Lucius señalo a hermione, mientras le hacia una señal a tom para que hablara mas bajo.

-Lucius…no crees que ya es hora de afianzar con tus amigos grys?-pregunto seriamente Tom.

-primero, ellos no son mis amigos, segundo, ellos fueron los que se pusieron como niñitas histericas, y tercero, porque se te ocurre hablar de eso en presencia de Emma?-exclamo un poco mas alto.

-eh! Tranquilo, veamos….claro que son tus amigos…niñitas histericas? Se nota que no pasas mucho tiempo con mi hermana, ella si es una niñita histerica…porque los slytherin tienen que ser tan orgullosos?-pregunto tom burlonamente abriendo sus brazos asia el cielo.

-tom…tu eres un slytherin…oh vamos! Hombre, tu sabes…no podria ser amigo de ellos ni aunque quisiera…y dejemos de hablar de esto si? No quiero empezar Hogwarts con el estomago rebuelto-dijo huraño.

-eres toda una gracia…-.

-Lucius, como es que nunca conoci a tu hermana?-pregunto tom.

-pues…ella estudiava en grecia, y pues…prefierio cambiarse a Hogwarts-dijo mintiendo muy bien.

-aah…-la charla no duro mucho ya que llegaron rapidamente al castillo. Mientras todos avanzaban a hermione la isieron quedarse con los de primero. Depuse de despedirse de Lucius y Tom, se acerco a los de primero sintiendose ridicula ya que sobresalia mucho entre todos esos pequeños. Vio lentamente acercarse la profesora McGonagall, su eterna tutora cuando estava en Hogwarts, apenas la reconocio y que la profesora estava mucho mas joven, pero seguia teniendo el mismo rostro firme y fino de siempre.

-señorita..Malfoy, usted entrara antes que todos los alumnos de primero, acerquese-dijo mientras la inspeccionava.

Hermione camino hacia la puerta del gran comedor. Vio el pequeño taburete, al sombrero, y recordo como se sintio de pequeña cuando cruzo y se sento ahí, expectante.

-alumnos, especialmente los alumnos de sexto curso, tendran una nueva compañera, hermana de uno de los mejores alumnos de slytherin, pase señorita Malfoy-dijo dumblendor dejando sorprendidos a todos, hermione empezo a caminar, el silencio se convirtió en murmullos. Hermione sabia que la estavan observando aun asi camino como toda una Malfoy y se sento donde estava el sombrero, mientras este hacia una mueca extraña.

-….veamos….ajá….si….slytherin eh?...no, tu no perteneces a slytherin…ni mucho menos a hufflepuf…ravenclaw?...tu inteligencia supera a todo ravenclaw…pero tu valor…tu valor es ideal para…GRYFFINDOR!-grito el sombrero seleccionador, mientras muchas personas en la casa de slytherin exclamavan de sorpresas y horror.

Hermione se encontro parada enfrente de todo el colegio, miro a la mesa de slytherin, vio como Lucius tenia una mirada indefinida y a Tom mientras le sonreía; vio a la mesa de gryffindor y lentamente sirius y james se pararon para aplaudir, mientras las demas personas lentamente los imitaban. Ella se acerco a la mesa y se sento mientras McGonagall hacia pasar a los alumnos de primero.

_E aquí yo, El sombrero que los eligera_

_Coloquen sus mentes en blanco_

_Aca voy yo para atraparlos._

_Eligeri su lugares difícil_

_Pero aun mas es el lugar que ustedes se daran_

_En la casa que yo les anunciare._

_Hace tal vez mil años_

_Que me cortaron, ahormaron y cosieron._

_Había entonces cuatro magos de fama_

_De los que la memoria los nombres guarda:_

_El valeroso gryffindor venía del páramo;_

_La bella ravenclaw, de la cañada;_

_Del ancho valle procedía hufflepuff la suave;_

_Y el astuto Slytherin, de los pantanos._

_Compartían un deseo, una esperanza, un sueño:_

_Idearon de común acuerdo un atrevido plan de estudios_

_Para educar jóvenes brujos._

_Así nació Hgwarts, este colegio._

_Luego, cada uno de aquellos cuatro fundadores_

_Fundó una casa diferente_

_Para los diferentes caracteres_

_De su alumnado:_

_Para gryffindor_

_El valor era lo mejor_

_Sus alumnos valerosos tenian que ser_

_Pruevas grandes sus nombres traer._

_Para ravenclaw_

_La inteligencia era su objetivo_

_Y su objetivo_

_Alumnos sabios traia._

_Para hufflepuff no habia pruevas_

_Aceptaba a todos por igual_

_Necesitaba alumnos para enseñar_

_Su amor y su gran bondad._

_Y el ambicioso slytherin_

_Ambicionaba alumnos ambiciosos_

_Donde la vida valiera_

_Cada segundo de esta._

_Estando aún con vida_

_Se repartieron a cuantos venían,_

_Per ¿cómo seguir escogiendo_

_Cuando los cuatro estuvieran muertos_

_Y en el hoyo?_

_Fue gryffindor el que halló el modo:_

_Me levantó de su cabeza,_

_Y los cuatro en mí metieron algo de su sesera_

_Para que pudiera elegirlos a mi manera a la primera._

_Ahora ponme sobre las orejas._

_No me equivoco nunca:_

_Echaré un vistazo a tu mente_

_¡y te diré de qué casa eres!_

En el gran comedor resonaron los aplausos cuando terminó de cantar el Sombrero seleccionador. En ese momento, la profesora McGonagall desplegaba un rollo grande de pergamino.

-cuando pronuncie su nombre, se pondrán el sombrero y se sentarán en el taburete-dijo dirigiéndose a los de primero-.cuando el sombrero anuncie la casa a la que pertenecen, irán a sentarse en la mesa correspondiente.

¡Ackersen, Stewart!

Un chico se adelanto, temblando claramente de la cabeza a los pies, se coloco el sombrero sobre su cabeza.

¡Ravenclaw!

El chico, se quitó el sombrero y se fue a toda prisa a sentarse a la mesa de hufflepuff, donde todos estavan aplaudiendo.

¡Mansty, Mylan!

Una pequeña niña se acerco insegura al sombrero y se lo coloco graciosamente ya que el sombrero le cubria hasta la nariz.

¡Hufflepuff!

La niña se acerco a su mesa, donde todos se habian puesto de pie. Ella se acerco a un chico de ahí mientras este le dava pequeños besos en sus mejillas, al parecer era familiar de el.

¡Babock, Silvianne!

Hermione estava segura de que esa niña iva a quedar en slytherin, como habia caminado y su mirada azulada muy arrogante…

¡Slytherin!

…lo que no sabia era si aquella pequeña niña que se acercava a la mesa de slytherin mientras todos la vitoriavan, sabia que de esa casa habia dado mas magos y brujas oscuros que ninguna otra.

-¡Branstone, Eleanor!-

-¡Gryffindor!

-¡Cauldwell, Owen!

-!Hufflepuff!

por ultimo, .-Whitby, Kevin!-. ( ¡Hufflepuff! ), la ceremonia de selección dio fin. La profesora McGonagall cogió el sombrero y el taburete, y se los llevó.

-y dime, tu eres pariente de Malfoy?-pregunto un chico a hermione llamando a atención de algunos alumnos que se pusieron a escuchar su conversación.

-si…soy su hermana…

-pues, no te pareces mucho a el, de donde vienes?-pregunto de nuevo.

-oye! Tranquilo, amigo…no vas a querer que se asuste por tantas preguntas-dijo un chica a su costado con una sonrisa encantadora. Todos se quedaron callados cuando dumblendor empezo a golpear ligeramente su tenedor con la copa.

-Bienvenidos queridos alumnos, para recordarle a los antiguos y para que los mas pequeños se enteren, el bosque esta prohibido igual que ir al sauce boxeador no queremos que susede alguna catastrofe, cualquier pregunta el conserge estara encantado de enseñarles el cartel que esta colgado en su oficina-dijo mientras algunos alumnos lo miravan horrorizados, y otros (como los merodeadores) lo miravan sonriendo- ahora, a comer!-dijo mientras aparecian muchos manjares sobre todas las mesas y algunos alumnos davan gritos de alegria.

La cena transcurrio como siempre, con algunas preguntas de sus compañeros hacia hermione, la verdad era que no le prestava mucha atención a ninguna, hasta que vio como Lucius le hacia una señal y salia del comedor.

-Disculpenme…-dijo a sus compañeros mientras se levantava y salia del comedor.

-¿Gryffindor?...-pregunto Lucius mientras se acercava a hermione, ella sintio un ligero escalofrio recorrer su cuerpo- ¿Gryffindor?...

-…Lucius, no es el fin del mundo…tambien ahí gente buena ahí, mira a…

-Potter y Black cierto?- le pregunto Lucius una sonrisa burlona.

-no…en realidad me referia a Lucien Losfuirne, consejera de la corte suprema del ministerio, ella estudio en gryffindor…pero…ellos tambien son un buen ejemplo-dijo mientras Lucius la mirava seriamente.

-no quiero que te juntes con ellos…estava preocupado por la casa pero ahora estoy preocupado por sus abitantes…¿sabes? Los leones pueden ser peores que las serpientes-dijo Lucius recordando las ofenzas de sirius y james.

-Lucius, no los conoces: no puedes opinar si no los conoses; ahora me voy tengo que ver en que habitación me a tocado y me e perdido la mayoria del banquete-dijo mientras pensava que tendria que ir a la cocina mas tarde- adios Lucius y no jusgues a las personas antes de tiempo, deves darte el tiempo de conocerlas…

-el problema…es que ya los conosco, y el tiempo ya termino-dijo en un susurro, hermione no pudo escucharlo porque ya habia cruzado la esquina hacia su sala comun-ahora que recuerdo…¿como sabe a donde queda la sala comun de gryffindor?...aaah, como sea-dijo mientras se metia las manos a los bolsillos y empezava a caminar rumbo a su habitación.

hermione salio algo rapido, aunque entendia a Lucius le molestava que no intentara conocer mas a los merodeadores; vio como unos chicos, quizas de cuarto, estavan caminando hacia la sala; y como ella aun no sabia la contraseña los siguió lentamente.

-_prestigius valerous_-dijo el chico mientras la puerta se abria y hermione pasava atrás de ellos, algo preocupada con que la joven (que, extrañamente ya no era la señora gorda) que estava ahí, no la habia podido ver muy bien, le cerrara la puerta en la cara.

Paso a su sala comun, muchas personas estavan ahí como si nunca huviera pasado lo que hace unos meses ella habia vivido, le impresiono ver que la sala comun seguia siendo tan acogedora como siempre. Subio lentamente por las escaleras que dirigen al cuarto de las chicas, y paso a la penultima puerta _"sexto año" _gravado en la puerta estava.

Paso y cerro la puerta tras de si, vio como en la ultima cama estavan todas sus cosas, recordo que esa habia sido su cama antigua, cosa que le ocaciono algo de nostalgia; se sorprendio a si misma dejando escapar una lagrima que se seco rapidamente. "tu no lloras hermione….no lloras" se dijo a si misma. Fue rapidamente hacia su baul y saco de ahi la bitácora que le habia pertenecido a su papá.

Como seguir ahí, le hacia dar vuelcos en el estomago decidio bajar para tranquilisarse, se quedo un rato parada viendo como las personas estava contentas justo como antes…

-hola…-dijo una voz a su espalda, ella rapidamente la reconocio como el padre de su mejor amigo le estava sonriendo abiertamente junto al mejor amigo de este, que no se quedava atrás con la bella sonrisa que era poseedor.

-hola...

-viva la elocuencia-dijo sirius sarcastico, pero sin perder ese brillo de felicidad en la voz.

-de donde vienes Emma?-pregunto james mirando a su amigo molesto.

-pues… "¿…de donde viene Layla?"…de grecia-dijo recordando las palabras de Lucius de su pasado.

-aaah…-hermione nunca pudo terminar de escuchar la respuesta de james, ya que una chica pelirroja se callo a los pies de james ligeramente-…evans, no tienes porque tirarte a mis pies, se que soy hermoso y todo pero no es para tanto…-dijo james burlonamente a la simpatica pelirroja que tenia al frente.

-Potter, Potter, Potter….-dijo mirandolo con una sonrisa burlona, que luego se transformo en una sonrisa radiante- ¿como has estado?

-muy bien, lily…Emma, te presento a lily evans-dijo james cogiendo la mano de lily, hermione sintio un ligero golpe en el estomago pero sonrio lo mejor que pudo, al fin y al cabo, ella era la mama de su mejor amigo.

-hola…soy lily, espero que podamos ser muy buenas amigas-dijo lily cinicamente, cosa que solo noto hermione, que se sintio algo extrañada- bueno james, me voy tengo que ir… por ahí.

Hermione vio como lily se alejaba y varios chicos volteavan a mirarla, parecia cho chan…-asi que…lily es tu…¿novia?-pregunto hermione tratando de parecer indiferente.

-¿lily? Jajaja…para nada…lily es solo una amiga-dijo mientras veia como hermione exhalaba un suspiro.

-aah…ya, yo pense que…

-y tu ¿tienes novio?-pregunto james cortandola mientras la mirava picadamente.

-¿yo?...ehhh….novio…novio no tengo-dijo hermione pensando en la relacion que mantenia o que iria a mantener con Draco, la verdad nunca fue nada formal solo un par de deseos prohibidos y ya…

-a si? Pues no pareces muy segura…

-no, no lo creo…estoy muy segura-mientras le seguia el juego con una sonrisa burlona, hermione recordo que ella tenia la bitácora, para guardar los sucesos que ella sabia y los que empezavan a pasar y ella descubria, sabia que su misión era salvar a los merodeadores y a lily, y ella lo iba a conseguir-eeeh…james, tengo que ir a la biblioteca…

-¡¿que!...pero si recien es principio de curso…mas bien, recien es el primer dia, no puedes pasar en la biblioteca estas horas!-dijo un poco irritado.

-…james, me tengo que preparar...para las clases…tu sabes…-dijo hermione, nunca habia sido buena para mentir.

-pero, yo pensava que la escuela griega era mucho mas exigente y avanzada que Hogwarts…-james vio a hermione, como lo mirava con los ojos suplicantes...y hermosos, no pudo resisitirse haci que asintio algo cohibido por sus pensamientos-bueno, anda pero vuelves ah!

-si mi capitan!-dijo mientras salia por la puerta de su sala comun.

holaaaaaaaa! Bueno aca ya lo avanze, este lo hise un poco mas grande pero no como yo uviera deceado…lo tuve que separar por los titulos y eso…XD pero bueno, en uno de los proximos caps quizas aga como un pequeño songcapitulo (jajaja nueva palabra XD) como sea esto es todo.

Siento no actualizar tan rapido es solo que no e tenido mucho tiempo, perdon!

Gaylard: hit the dark motivation of the sense of sensations…

NO ECHO POR MANOS HUMANAS


	10. cap 10: Susan Spencer y el diario

**¡OLAA!...-- no se como voy a poder completar este Cáp.….si seguramente me demorare mucho…..porque estoy con exámenes, practicas, trabajos, tests, IQ, y mas….diablos! como quisiera que ya terminara el colegio...aunque me falta todavía los 2 últimos años para poder terminarlo…diablos 3ro de secundaria….o como en otros lugares lo llaman, 9no grado…si bueno, no es tan difícil aunque si muy agotador…jajaja bueno acá termino con mi drama existencial….bueno e exo un pequeño…como decirlo…guion de como decimos lo que tenemos que decir por obligación aca en fanfiction…:D**

**EmmaDrake **

Ante todo, buenas tardes... Es para mi un gran honor saludarlo, señor fanfiction

**Bobby **

Oiga... sólo soy Bobby, el asistente...

**EmmaDrake **

Si, ¿eh? Y entonces... ¿Quién es el señor fanfiction?

**Sr. Fanfiction **

Pues creo que yo

**EmmaDrake **

Vamos... no trate de engañarme...tengo habilidades detectivescas. Muéstreme su licencia de conducir

**Sr. Fanfiction **

No tengo licencia, para eso tengo un chofer

**EmmaDrake **

Si, ¿eh? Muéstreme su chofer entonces...

**Bobby **

Basta Srta. EmmaDrake, éste es el señor Fanfiction, se lo aseguro

**EmmaDrake **

No esté tan seguro. Estos sujetillos son capaces de engañarlo durante años...

**Sr. Fanfiction **

¡Basta EmmaDrake! Tome este periodico... aquí hay una foto con mi nombre...

**EmmaDrake **

Aja... lo sabía... Sólo lo estaba probando. Ya cofirmé todo con su esposa

que está ahi afuera

**Sr. Fanfiction **

La que está ahi afuera es mi secretaria...

**EmmaDrake **

Bueno... debería darle un trabajo mejor a su esposa

**Sr. Fanfiction **

¡No es mi esposa! No soy casado...

**EmmaDrake **

No, ¿eh? Pues debería casarse... no es bueno que el hombre esté solo…y tan viejete…

**Sr.Fanfiction **

¡Ya basta Señorita EmmaDrake! Dedíquese a lo suyo

**EmmaDrake **

Muy bien. ¿A quién debo seguir? ¿A su esposa? ¿Cree que lo engaña verdad?

Todas lo hacen. Mire, nunca debió casarse señor Fanfiction y menos con su

Secretaria

**Sr. Fanfiction **

¡Oh Dios! ¡Explícaselo Bobby!

**Bobby **

debe decir lo que todo el mundo sabe que debe decir para poder seguir con esto y no la demandemos entiende?...porque si no..

**EmmaDrake **

Bien, bien... quedense tranquilos…lo dire…

**10 minutos despues…**

**Sr. Fanfiction **

La estamos esperando señorita y por favor con la verdad…esta vez…

**EmmaDrake **

Pero que gruñon…con razon que su esposa lo esta engañando

**EmmaDrake **

Señorita EmmaDrake…no me haga perder la paciencia…

**EmmaDrake **

No señor no queremos eso…ok lo dire….ninguno de los personages me pertenece a esepcion de algunos que son mios…

**Sr. Fanficion **

…y…

**EmmaDrake **

y que el señor fanfiction es muy calvito…

**Sr. Fanficion **

¡¿como se atreve señorita!

**EmmaDrake **

¡pero si no es mi culpa usted dijo que digera la verdad señor y la verdad es que esos cuatro pelitos no le cubren su gran cabezota…ok ok señor fanfiction no ponga esa cara….señor no queremos que lo denuncien de matar a una menor de edad cierto?

**Sr. Fanficion **

¡Diablos!...no puedo cometer dos veces el mismo error sabran que no fue casualidad lo de…

**EmmaDrake **

oO?...si buenoooo…yo me tengo que ir…usted sabe…tengo una historia que escribir y eso y….bueno adios!

**Sr. Fanficion **

eso señorita tengame miedo MUCHO miedo…jajajajaja….JAJAJAJA…MUJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ cof cof…aaaa la decia: MUJAJAJAJAJAJAJJA!

**Bobby detrás de la puerta con ojos de corazoncitos suspirando **

aaaaaaaa lo amo señor fanfiction….

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_-…james, me tengo que preparar...para las clases…tu sabes…-dijo hermione, nunca habia sido buena para mentir._

_-pero, yo pensava que la escuela griega era mucho mas exigente y avanzada que Hogwarts…-james vio a hermione, como lo mirava con los ojos suplicantes...y hermosos, no pudo resisitirse haci que asintio algo cohibido por sus pensamientos-bueno, anda pero vuelves ah!_

_-si mi capitan!-dijo mientras salia por la puerta de su sala comun…_

hermione corrio hacia la biblioteca con la bitácora en sus manos, pero se detuvo en el transcurso del recorrido.

-¿que se supone que voy a hacer alla? Pedir información sobre algo que todavía no a pasado…-se pregunto en un susurro, retorno sus pasos y se fue directamente hacia el lago, ahí ella pensava mejor y mas claramente. Ademas que a esta hora, como era el primer dia, a nadie se le ocurriria ir al lago, a esepcion de hermione.

_1 de septiembre._

_Voldemort no muestra signos de nada, aunque e escuchado que a habido revuelcas sobre la sangre, hasta ahora estoy protegida por mi apellido, Malfoy, tetricamente poderoso. Los Malfoy no muestran signos del lado oscuro, pero presiento que esconden algo, aunque al parecer Lucius no sabia nada._

_La muerte de Layla los a dejado muy melancolicos, incluso e escuchado muchas veces a Marianne Malfoy llorar, quizas por su hija aunque siento que algo mas hay tras esas paredes._

_Los Potter: aun no e sabido nada de ellos, devo empezar a estar mas presente en la vida de mis amigos (los del futuro) quizas pueda saber mas cosas para salvarlos, james no muestra signos de querer a lily pero tampoco es como decian remus y sirius (aun al pensar en el me sudan las manos) no es cierto que se odiavan diria, mas bien, que son buenos amigos._

_Lily evans, tras ese nombre hay una gran signo de interrogación, al parecer tampoco era como decian…no era como yo, o como siempre me hacian recordar "hermione eres igual a lily" " me recuerdas tanto a lily" y comentarios iguales._

_Tambien de Lucius, seguramente algo pasó entre los merodeadores y el, el odio no puede salir de la nada, tendre que estar junto a ellos para saber bien que sucedió._

_Snape, el profesor snape, parece el mas sercano a ser un mortifago, aunque su semblante no es como el de antes, aun tiene la mirada fria, quizas por ser de slytherin pero a diferencia de Tom zabini…._

_Tom zabini, ahora se de donde saco su encanto blaise, al parecer a finales de año, se supo que el padre de blaise pertenecia a la orden aunque como ahora estoy aca, no estoy enterada de nada._

_Devo investigar sobre los giratiempos, aunque tenia ya algunos pergaminos tengo que saber mas y sobre todo sobre fallas en el tiempo._

_No puedo darme el lujo de perderme ningun detalle, el futuro de mis amigos y de mis ahora compañeros depende de mi. _

_Hermione Granger _

Hermione se corrigió y tacho su nombre y agrego su ahora nuevo nombre, con el que todo el mundo la va a conocer…

_Emma Isabelle Malfoy_

Hermione suspiro pesadamente, nunca habia escrito una bitácora, aunque le parecia que era mas un diario que otra cosa, pero necesitaba ubicarse en el tiempo, no queria que un dia se despertara y regresara a su tiempo pensando que se volvio loca queria pruevas, bajo ligeramente la cabeza cogio una piedra dispuesta a lanzarla al lago, aunque le callo una piedra en la cabeza en ese mismo instante.

-¿Qué se supone que estas haciendo?-pregunto una chica atrás de ella; era de un cabello castaño claro con bucles hasta un poco mas de los hombros, con la piel de porcelana sumamente blanca con un poco de tinte rosado en sus mejillas y labios rosados, que hacian juego con sus bellos ojos color verde claro.

-eh…¿que es lo que se supone que estoy haciendo?-pregunto hermione poniendose de pie, la chica era exactamente del mismo tamaño que ella.

-…¿te gustaria que te tiraran una piedra en la cabeza?...¿crees que el calamar es amante de las piedras?-pregunto poniendo las manos en las caderas y levantando una ceja.

-…aaa…¿te refieres a esta piedra?...no pensava tirarsela al calamar…yo solo… yo no sabia que habia un calamar…aca…

-oh! Claro, fijate que no te vas a escapar de esta…tu…tu…-dijo mientras la veia atentamente- ¿eres nueva?...-dijo con un ligero temblor en la voz.

-si…mucho gusto-dijo hermione sonriendo.

-oooh!...perdona, de verdad no sabia que eras nueva, de verdad disculpame-dijo algo avergonzada- es que, veras, todo el mundo piensa que el calamar gigante, por el echo de ser algo diferente a los demas, no tiene sentimientos y eso me hace…querer partir algunas cabezas…disculpame de verdad.

-tranquila…-dijo riendose ligeramente.

-gracias…-dijo sonriendo-¿Cómo te llamas?

-eeeh…pues, Emma y tu?-dijo hermione prefieriendo omitir su apellido.

-Susan…¿en que año estas?

-pues acavo de entrar a sexto año y tu?-pregunto suponiendo la respuesta.

-igual…asi que eres tu la gran sensación…no pareces una Malfoy-dijo inspeccionandola de los pies a la cabeza.

-como supiste… ¿cuando dices que no paresco una Malfoy a que te refieres?-pregunto seriamente.

-pues…no eres tan…como Lucius…-dijo intentando allar la palabra correcta.

-pues claro que no soy como el…solo somos hermanos, no clones…-dijo haciendo que susan riera un poco.

-si bueno…no son como Potter y Black esos si que son clones…-dijo mientras se reía un poco mas fuerte.

-¿a que te refieres?-pregunto hermione interesada, cualquier información sobre ellos la ayudaria.

-¿ah? ¿Porque tan interesada?...no me digas que te gusta Potter…o peor aun no me digas que te gusta Black-dijo algo horrorisada.

-¡NO!...¿como crees?...so-solo preguntava…

-a ya que bueno…pues, no queria volver a ser la unica que se de cuenta que aquellos gilipollas son unicamente unos estupidos egocentricos-dijo decidiva mientras cogia una piedra y la lanzaba al lago.

-hey! ¿Y el calamar?-.

-…ah…pues, acavo de recordar que el calamar se murio hace algunos años-dijo mientras se levantava de ahí, y se sacudia un poco la falda-la verdad solamente queria ver quien eras…

-ooh…-.

-…ademas que estamos en las mismas clases…y compartimos habitación, no queria empezar con el pie izquierdo y que mejor manera de no acerlo que gritarte que no mates a un calamar que ya esta muerto?-dijo mientras sonreia.

Ambas se pusieron a reir, aunque seguramente nadie las escucho, ya que estavan solas en el lago, ya estava oscureciendo, por primera vez en toda su vida hermione habia llegado desde la estacion temprano a Hogwarts, ya que siempre llegava en la noche; quizas como siempre, todo cambiava y Hogwarts no tenia que ser una esepcion.

Hermione y susan empezaron a caminar rumbo a la sala comun, mientras hablaban de muchas y pocas cosas, hermione recordava en susan a luna, la verdad es que en los ultimos años, luna habia ocupado el puesto de su mejor amiga desde la muerte de ginny weasley.

-Emma ya llegaste…-dijo james llegando con sirius a darle la bienvenida- y estas con…

-¿Spencer?¿que haces tu con Emma?-pregunto sirius abruptamente.

-que te importa Black, ademas lo que haga o deje de hacer no es de tu incumbencia-dijo mientras avanzava y agarraba a hermione de la muñeca y la arrastraba hacia el sillon.

-claro pero no quiero que corrompas a Emma-dijo mientras la mirava con asco- que hallas estado revolcándote con Lucius, no quiere decir que ella sea igual a ti o a Malfoy-dijo sirius.

Hermione se quedo en estado de panico cuando susan avanzo y le propino una cachetada a sirius en la mejilla.

-¡¿NO TE ATREVAS A VOLVER A DECIR ESO ENTENDIDO!-dijo algo descontrolada susan, hermione no sabia que hacer al parecer james estava en el mismo estado que ella, al ver que su amigo solo estava sonriendo como si nada uviera pasado.

-la verdad duele Spencer, la verdad duele…y tu verdad es esa, sin mas ni menos, solo eres una maldita traidora-dijo sirius mirandola con una expresión indefinida en el rostro.

Hermione ahí entendio todo, susan era la ex novia de sirius, que habia tenido algo con Lucius, volviendose en…la traidora gryffindor.

-te odio Black…te odio!-dijo mientras salia corriendo hacia el cuarto de las chicas.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**hola!...los amantes de ginny no me maten porfa…es solo que es parte de la trama la muerte de ginny…y como no podia poner a…mmm…noc luna por ejemplo? Es que a contrario de ginny, luna me cae bien y PREFIERO MIL VECES A QUE LUNA SE QUEDE CON HARRY QUE GINNY!...cof cof…aunque al parecer j.k Rowling no me iso caso en el 6to libro…como sea, veamos…susan es muy importante para todo esto, por eso puse el nombre de ella en el titulo porque en parte trata casi todo sobre ella y sirius…**

"**Wake me up when September ends"… **


	11. cap 11: donde estamos

**Holaaaaaaa!...jaja el otro cap de susan Spencer si bueno……..espero que les aya gustado, la idea original fue de una amiga, me dijo que quizas una chica devia ser compañera de Emma y que mejor una rechazada pero osea…voy a dar una ligera explicación ok:**

**Bueno susan Spencer era la novia de sirius cuando por sucesos que voy a explicar mas adelante se dice que ella engaña a sirius para irse con Lucius cosa que no voy a desmentir ni decir que es cierto, bueno desde ese momento muchas personas dicen que es una cualquiera y traidora sobre todo los merodeadores, específicamente sirius y bueno james tambien porque tuvo que soportar a sirius molesto por MUCHO tiempo.**

**Ella no va a ser la unica amiga de Emma pero si la mas cercana.**

**La idea es mia, algunos personajes son mios, pero el contexto exactamente es de jkrowling.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-susan, ¿estas bien?-pregunto Emma llegando al cuarto de las chicas.

-…si, si, claro…-dijo secándose las lagrimas.

-¿Qué fue todo lo que sucedió allá abajo?-pregunto inocentemente Emma, sentándose en la cama de la chica.

-pues...nada -dijo ella mirando hacia el otro lado de la habitación, como si hubiera algo muy interesante.

-¿nada?...se que aun quizas ni me conoces pero…diablos, ni yo me creo tal cosa-dijo Emma abruptamente, de verdad necesitaba conocer todo de ese mundo nuevo en el que vivia.

-…de acuerdo pero…no es una historia muy bonita…

FLASH BACK

_-Susan…-dijo Sirius mientras abrazava a susan._

_-¿si siriusito?-dijo ella mientras se quedava ligeramente dormida sobre su pecho._

_-…nada olvidalo-dijo el chico mientras suspirava, odiava que james lo llamara asi, pero de la boca de susan sanava tan…bien…la verdad era que él, Sirius Black, el gran casanova del colegio, se estava enamorando y nada mas y nada menos que de susan, la chica que fue su compañera por mucho tiempo, pero recien se entero que existia cuando, de casualidad, se le callo unos libros a esta a los pies de el, y el, caballerosamente se agacho a recogerlos siendo golpeado por ella, pensado que la iva a molestar, como cualquier otro chico hacia con cualquier otra chica, una historia casual y ridicula pero cuando el la recuerda era la historia mas hermosa que habia escuchado y vivido._

_El chico se quedo en silencio cuando sintio que Susan se dejava caer completamente sobre el, callendo dormida instantáneamente, el le acaricio ligeramente el cabello, y dandose cuenta de la ora, la llevo al cuarto de esta. _

_La chica era tan ligera que la carga fue muy poca, la dejo sobre la cama y la arropo ligeramente, le dio un beso en la frente y se dispuso a irse, pero sintio como una tersa mano le impedia su ida._

_-Sirius…-dijo susan de repente, Sirius se voltio pero se encontro que ella aun seguia durmiendo, aunque se sonrojo ligeramente al pensar que ella estava soñando con el-…Sirius…te amo…_

_-yo…yo tambien te amo, Susan-mientras le dava un ligero y dulce beso en la boca dejando a susan descansar en su cama._

_A la mañana siguiente, ella se levanto mas contenta que de costumbre, aunque demaciado temprano para su gusto, haci que se demoro un poco en bajar._

_Susan estava caminando por el pasadiso que da al gran comedor mientras empezava a repasar pociones mentalmente cuando una lechuza se poso en su hombro._

_VEN A LA CLASE QUE ESTA CERRADA EN LE QUINTO PASILLO,_

_ANTES DE QUE EMPIECE EL DESAYUNO._

_-supongo que sirius quiere…hablar-dijo mientras algo incomoda terminava su desayuno y se dirigia al salon donde sirius la iva a encontrar._

_Susan empezo a caminar, los pasillos, por alguna extraña razon etava completamente vacios, vacilo un poco al dar la vuelta al pasillo pero continuo, no le gustava mucho andar por ahí sola._

_Se quedo de piedra mientras escuchava como, de la habitación donde sirius la habia citado se encontravan 2 personas, besandose apasionadamente. Intento retroceder pero una de las personas que estava adentro se dio cuenta de sus movimientos, rapidamente una mano la jalo a dentro._

_-james, tengo que encontrarme con susan…-dijo mientras james lo veia divertido._

_-sirius esta enamorado…-cantava remus lupin al otro lado de la mesa donde estava centado el trio._

_-…me habizan para ir a encontrar sus cerebros ya?-dijo sonriendo mientras se dirigia a encontrarse con susan._

_Se avia apurado demaciado, pero prefirio esperarla a que ella fuera la que lo esperara, quedo frente con la puerta pero se detuvo por un ruido muy conocido para sirius, habian personas besandose al otro lado de la habitación._

_Decidio dejarlos un rato mas pero no mucho, no queria arruinar su dia con susan, empezo a caminar hacia el lago, los dejaria unos 10 minutos y regresaria._

_-que es lo que se supone que haces aca Spencer?-pregunto Lucius Malfoy mientras la cogia fuertemente del brazo._

_-yo…yo…_

_-...tu…diablos, acaso no sabes hablar? Diablos Spencer, pense que eras una gryffindor…-dijo, martha Stu, una chica de slytherin dos cursos mas que ella y Lucius; hubo un momento de silencio, incomodo para susan, molesto para Lucius y, extrañamente, divertido para martha- Lucius, nos vemos otro dia._

_-pe…esta bien, adios-dijo mientras martha se acercava a el y le mordia la oreja izquierda haciendo que susan volteara la mirada incomoda._

_-¿me puedes soltar el brazo?-dijo susan depuse de que martha se alla marchado del cuarto._

_-sabes, en estos momentos me encantaria practicar contigo unos hechizos que estoy aprendiendo-dijo Lucius oscuramente._

_-no te atreverias..._

_-…no me tientes, Spencer…si tientas al diablos lo encuentras…_

_-…tu no eres el diablos…-dijo susan aun esperando que el chica se alejara de ella._

_-…soy peor, soy humano…, asi que, si no quieres salir lastimada te recomiendo que te marches ahora mismo-dijo mientras la soltava bruscamente._

_Susan algo cohibida salio de la habitación algo intranquila y Lucius salio tras de ella y la cogio nuevamente del brazo aunque esta vez se acerco a su oreja haciendo que susan temblara._

_-mas te vale no decir nada…o sino tendre que clavarte algo en ese lindo abdomen tuyo-dijo mientras sonreia y se marchava._

_sirius no podia creer lo que veia, las personas que el habia visto hace algun tiempo en ese cuarto, eran Malfoy y su susan…_

_vio como susan avanzava lentamente por el otro pasadiso y desidio seguirla y encararla._

_-que es lo que se supone que hacias con Malfoy ahí eh?-pregunto bruscamente sirius mientras la cogia del brazo fuertemente._

_-…que es lo que te susede sirius…sueltame!-exigio mientras forcejaba pero sirius era mucho mas fuerte que ella._

_-…que hipócrita!...te acavo de ver con Malfoy…_

_-no no es lo que parece, sirius…yo…_

_-si tu!...eres una…una traidora…eres…no te atrevas a volverme a hablar o...-la corto y sin mirarla retrocedió y se dio la vuelta…no queria verla, no mas._

_-sirius…no…no es lo que parece…-dijo mientras caia al piso de la impotencia que sentia en esos momentos, sabia que mientras sirius no la escuchara, ella no podia hacer nada._

_-sirius como te fue con susan!-pregunto james llegando junto con remus mientras sonreian picadamente._

_-…traidora…_

_-sirius…_

_-la muy puta se acosto con Malfoy!...los acavo de encontrar en el enrollo! Pense que era otra persona pero luego salio ella seguida de Malfoy!...-dijo explotando mientras llorava de ira._

_-sirius..quizas ella-empezo remus pero se callo por la repentina salida de james de la habitación._

_James dejo a sirius y a remus solos, una cosa era que susan se acostara con un slytherin, otra que fuera Malfoy y otra peor que fuera cuando estava con sirius. La pondría en su lugar…_

_-spencer!...espera!...-grito james mientras veia como susan, la traidora, se dirigia al lago donde, suertudamente, no habia nadie._

_-¿que susede?...-james se tranquiliso un poco al ver lagrimas en sus ojos…pero luego recordo que sirius tambien habia tenido lagrimas en los ojos._

_- si fueras hombre todo esto seria mas facil pero aca va…mira solo quiero decirte que arruinaste toda mi semana y quizas tambien todo este mes porque voy a tener que soportar a sirius y todo porque no pudiste contener tus hormonas a que el llegara, asi que desde hoy como me malograste gran parte de mi futuro yo malograre tu futuro y no solo eso sino tu estancia aca…y aun no ves lo que le va a pasar a tu amorcito Malfoy-dijo mientras salia corriendo en direccion a las mazmorraz aun no habia descargado su ira con esos dos, aunque Lucius se llevaria la peor parte._

_-juro que mis intenciones no son buenas…-dijo mientras le dava con la varita al mapa del merodeador-asi que aquí estas…_

_Lucius estava caminando rumbo a su habitación, habia estado en el baño tras darse una ducha bien fria, martha dejo estragos en el._

_Despues de eso se volvio algo borroso lo unico que recordo fue ver a james y sintio como caia al suelo inconciente…_

_-james volviste…que fuiste a hacer?-pregunto remus que estava jugando ajedrez magico con un perdido sirius._

_-nada…solo arregle algunas cuentas y yo…_

_-que te dijo…esa?-dijo sirius de repente._

_-aaah…pues nada, estava llorando por el lago…_

_-tu que le dijiste?..._

_-nada que no tuviera que decirle-dijo mientras sirius ponia una cara de molestia-tranquilo, no la ahoge si a eso te refieres, me descarge con Lucius Malfoy…-dijo tranquilamente, la cara de sirius se ilumino._

_-cuenta cuenta!_

_-a pues…solamente dire que quizas no lo veamos en algun tiempo…_

_-a que te refieres…_

_-pues…_

_-¿donde diablos se supone que estoy?...-Lucius Malfoy se encontrava en las profundidades del bosque prohibido, vigilado por una criatura de grandes garras y gran mandibula…_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_jajajaja! Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!...si bueno lo dejo aca, quedense con la duda! Jajajajaja…._


	12. cap 12: y el amor, ¿a donde fue?

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Jajajaj estoy escuchando hotel california de eagles del album hell freezes over! Es demaciado buena la cancion!...hablando de canciones el proximo capitulo va a ser un songfic. La verdad es que ami no me gusgtan los songfic preferiria que escribieran la historia y abajo la cancion es que…leo bla bla bla lalalallala bla bla bla lalalala blalblalba y llalalala y bla y la y siempre me salto los lalala…bueno si me entienden…**

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_-¿donde diablos se supone que estoy?...-Lucius Malfoy se encontrava en las profundidades del bosque prohibido, vigilado por una criatura de grandes garras y gran mandibula-maldito potter, ¿donde diablos me ha dejado?_

_gruñido._

_-¿quien anda ahi?-lucius empezo a caminar en direccion a un punto iluminado entre los arboles; por alguna extraña razon sentia que alguien lo seguia- en serio potter, de esta no te libras...!¿QUE DIABLOS!..._

_-james-._

_-sirius-._

_-dejemonos de juegos, ¿que isiste?-pregunto sirius abruptamente._

_-bueno pues, con susan, soy un caballero por mas que ella sea...ella, no puedo hacer mas que hablar, asi que no te preocupes, no esta muerta, ni colgada, y con todas las partes de su cuerpo juntas...en exacto orden-dijo haciendo que sirius soltara un pequeño suspiro, que depues se arrepintio-en cambio nuestro amiguito lucius, no podria estar tan seguro._

_-¿que hisiste con el?-._

_-pues, recuerdas a la nueva "mascota" de hagrig-dijo mientras sonreia._

_-si...-._

_-bueno pues, digamos a ido a visitarlo-dijo mientras su amigo soreia._

_-que mala suerte que no sea carnivoro-._

_-si...pero eso, lucius no lo sabe-._

_-¿que te parece si tu y yo damos un pequeño paseo por los terrenos esta noche?-pregunto un chico de cabello castaño oscuro a una pelirroja de ojos marrones._

_-no lo se, mark-._

_-vamos, rose sabes que...¿que diablos es eso?-pregunto el chico mirando como una criatura lodosa se acercaba desde el bosque prohibido._

_-¿que ...es...eso?...-mark puso atras de el a rose cubriendola con su cuerpo, sacando su varita y apuntandola a la extraña y horrenda criatura._

_-!ALEJATE CRIATURA HORRENDA!- la criatura no le hiso caso y siguio avanzando hasta que empezo a tomar una forma de humano, luego, mirando bien steven se dio cuenta que era- ¿Ma-malfoy? ¿Malfoy eres tu?_

_-callate, mark. Claro que soy yo, no lo vez-dijo malfoy mientras se limpiaba un poco el lodo que traia de la cara._

_-¿que diablos te susedio?-._

_-no lo se, de repente estava en el bosque y mientras estava regresando al castillo alguien me tiro lodo desde arriba de un arbol, no vi quien diablos era., me regreso al castillo-._

_-sirius, felicitame-._

_-¿Qué has hecho, james?-pregunto remus que se habia quedado con sirius en la habitación._

_-le acavo de conseguir un amigo, mas bien, el amigo "ideal" a la nueva mascota de hagrid-dijo mientras sirius lo miraba algo interesado._

_-¿Quién?-._

_-Lucius..-dijo mientras empezaba a reirse con remus, y sirius dejaba ver una sonrisa._

_-gracias, james-._

_-descuida amigo, lo unico que me molesta es que, "grumpy" no sea carnivoro-dijo mientras se sentava en su cama._

_-si…- "susan…"_

_-sirius…-._

_FIN FLASH BACK_

-¿todo fue un mal entendido?-.

-si…-decía susan mientras se secaba las lagrimas que inconscientemente había derramado- sobrevivía por pura ansiedad, como si tuviera un nudo en la garganta, y, se que debía odiarlo, o intentar odiarlo, pero extrañarlo era como una necesidad, vivía en la desesperanza y era lo único que mantenía mi sueño, pensar que algún día, el se daría cuenta…-susan respiro pesadamente- poco a poco, perdí la esperanza, perdí mi voz...

-¿Qué sucedió?-.

-pues, decidí dejar Hogwarts, no porque yo quisiera, sino porque mis padres pensaron que era lo mejor, me vieron en mi peor estado, no comía, apenas dormía, no hablaba con nadie en mi casa, pensaron en lo mejor para mi-decía mientras sonreía-ya en mi casa, decidieron enviarme al sicologo casi todos los dia, me metieron en clases de baile, arte, etc. Con tal de que estuviera contenta y feliz; y, me di cuenta lo mucho que me querian, conoci nuevas personas, y llege a olvidarme del dolor que me causaron y empeze a ser mas fuerte, y decidi volver, y enfrentar todo y hasta ahora todo me ha ido muy bien-dijo mientras sonreia.

-valla…de verdad sufriste mucho-.

-si, pero, ya no se siente tan mal-dijo mientras sonreia pesadamente-lo unico malo, es que ahora, todas las chicas piensan que soy una arpia, y todos los chicos piensan que soy una cualquiera-.

-yo no pienso eso y apuesto a que muchas personas tampoco lo piensan y solo se estan dejando llevar por la popularidad de los chicos-.

-merodeadores-dijo susan simplemente.

-¿Cómo?-.

-que se hacen llamar a si mismos "merodeadores", aunque a mi me parece un mote estupido-.

-supongo que tienes razon-dijo hermione dandose cuenta que ella no utilizaba motes hace muchos años.

-gracias-.

-de nada…voy a ir por algo de comer, ¿quieres venir?-.

-no, voy a esperar a que todo se calme mejor, pero…puedes traerme unos bollitos si quieres-dijo susan poniendo su mejor sonrisa.

-jaja, claro-.

-Emma, ¡esperanos!-grito sirius acompañado de james.

-espera, espera-james la agarro del brazo suavemente haciendola girar para que les isiera caso-Primero, estas con la traidora y ahora nos ignoras, Qué es lo que te sucede?

-¡ja, ¿Qué es lo que me sucede a mi?-decia mientras guardava los bollitos en sus bolcillos

cruzaba los brazos haciendola ver imponente y tierna al mismo tiempo.

-nosotros solo intentavamos alejarte de las malas compañias, Emma, queriamos salvarte de _esa-_dijo sirius escupiendo la ultima palabra.

-¡no soy ninguna damicela en peligro para que paren protegiendome hasta del aire, ron!-grito hermione sin darse cuenta de sus palabras.

-¿ron?...me as dicho, ¿ron?-.

-estas alucinando, ¿Por qué te llamaria asi?-dijo intentando parecer convincente, la verdad es que, se habia acordado de sus contiguas peleas con ron, y sobre que siempre intentavan sacarla de los peligros, alejandola de ellos.

-no importa, la cosa aca, es que NO te deves volver a acercar a susan, es mas, ¿Por qué no eres amiga de lily? Ella si es una buena compañía-dijo james mientras veia como hermione abria los ojos como platos.

-yo voy a estar con quien yo quiera, a la hora que yo quiera, en el lugar que yo quiera. Es mi vida y yo la controlo-dijo mientras entraba de nuevo a la sala comun.

-¿le hacemos caso?-.

-no lo creo, es por su bien-dijo sirius mientras sacaba de su tunica un pergamino muy arrugado y lo señalaba con su varita- _"juro que mis intenciones no son buenas"-_dijo sirius y el pergamino empezo a llenarse de dibujos y escrituras- ¿la vez en algun lugar?-.

-no…-.

-no esta con Spencer…¿Quién es esa?-pregunto señalando a una etiqueta que estava junto a la de Susan Spencer- ¿Quién es…Hermione Granger?-.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DE VERDAD PERDONENME POR DEMORARME CASI 2 MESES ¡! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaa de verdad! Es que, no tenia imaginación y no me cargaba la historia XDDDD bueno. Si! Ya empezaron a darse cuenta….aun no saben quien es…XDDD todo en el siguiente cap!

Dejen reviews! XDDDDDDDDDDDDDD


	13. cap 13: sentimientos en grupo

**EmmaDrake: Hola! les gusto el cap anterior? Quieren saber lo que sige? Vamos! Todos digan YEAH!**

**Publico: …**

**Emmadrake: ¿a si que son un publico difícil, bah! Para nada ¿noooooo?**

**Publico: … (Se empiezan a escuchar a la gente toser)**

**Emmadrake: bueno publico, no tienen que decir nada, lo que importa es que nos queremos verdad?**

**Publico: …**

**Emmadrake: …verdad?**

**Publico: …**

**Emmadrake: PUDRAOS!**

**¿de verdad creen que si algo de harry Potter me perteneciera estaria escribiendo en fanfiction? XDDDD**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_-¿le hacemos caso?-._

_-no lo creo, es por su bien-dijo sirius mientras sacaba de su tunica un pergamino muy arrugado y lo señalaba con su varita- "juro que mis intenciones no son buenas"-dijo sirius y el pergamino empezo a llenarse de dibujos y escrituras- ¿la vez en algun lugar?-._

_-no…-._

_-no esta con Spencer…¿Quién es esa?-pregunto señalando a una etiqueta que estava junto a la de Susan Spencer- ¿Quién es…Hermione Granger?-._

-susan, mira te traje estos bollitos de miel-dijo hermione llegando a la habitación.

-gracias, Emma-dijo mientras ponia cara de preocupación-no traes buena cara, ¿Qué susede?-.

-nada es solo que, me encontre con james y sirius y tuvimos una discusión-dijo mientras se sentava en la cama de susan.

-y el tema fue: "susan Spencer", ¿me equivoco?-.

-no, es solo que, no quieren que me acerque a ti, lo que me parece de lo mas ridiculo-.

-quizas deverias hacerles caso…si estas conmigo, te consideraran como otra traidora-empezo a decir susan mientras intentava sonar serena.

-diablos, tienes razon-hermione sonrio internamente- pero, ¿Qué importa, no voy a hacerle caso a un grupo de chicos estupidos que no pueden ver mas alla de sus narices.

-¿de verdad?¿de verdad no te importa?-.

-¿Qué me odien y me tachen de traidora? ¡no, para nada!-dijo hermione sarcásticamente mientras susan empezaba a sonreir- ademas, no va a ser por mucho tiempo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-.

-nada _"por ahora…"_-.

-¡Emma, ¡por fin bajaste!-james se levanto de su asiento haciendo que sirius se despertara perezosamente.

-¿Qué pasa?-dijo hermione algo seria.

-¿sigues molesta con nosotros?-pregunto sirius acercándose haciendo cara de perrito abandonado.

-no-.

-¿entonces porque estas tan cortante?-pregunto james poniendo la misma cara de sirius, haciendo que hermione se pusiera a reir.

-es que, me gusta hacerlos sufrir-.

-¿ah si?-pregunto sirius mirando a james con complicidad mientras se acercaban a hermione que empezaba a retroceder lentamente imaginandose lo que sus amigos le harian.

-chicos…¿Qué pasa, ¿Por qué se estan acercando asi?-pregunto hermione cayendo sobre el sillon mientras sus amigos se ponian muy cerca de ella…-¡NOOOOOO! ¡POR FAVOR PAREN PAREN!

-¿james paramos?-pregunto sirius que estava haicendole cosquillas en el estomago a hermione.

-no, yo lo estoy disfrutando bastante-decia james mientras reia y le hacia cosquillas en el cuello.

-¡CHICOS, CHICOS PAREN!-decia hermione entre risas.

-la palabra mágica-canturrio sirius mientras continuaba con su labor.

-¡YA, YA, POR FAVOR!-sirius y james dejaron de hacerle cosquillas mientras se quedaban mirando a hermione que se habia quedado quieta con los ojos cerrados respirando agitadamente, tenia las mejillas sonrojadas, con algo de sudor y lagrimas en ellos, estava mordiendo sus labios que en esos momentos se encontraban rojos, el cabello castaño estava desordenado dandole un toque salvaje y sexy, tenia la corbata mal puesta, la camisa algo arrugada y los dos primeros botones desabrochados, la falda estava mucho arriba del muslo por el movimiento que habia echo anteriormente; sirius y james se le quedaron viendo y empezaron a sonrojarse al darse cuenta del estado de hermione y por la posición en la que estaban: la cabeza de hermione se encontraba en las piernas de james mientras que sirius tenia las piernas entrelazadas con hermione. Muchos pensamientos pasaron por la cabeza de los dos jóvenes brujos-¿chicos, ¿Por qué no se mueven?-pregunto hermione abriendo los ojos.

-¡no, dire, si, sirius muevete-james empezo a mover la cabeza ligeramente para despejar los pensamientos impuros que estavan rondando en su cabeza.

-emm, si-sirius estava intentando quitar de sus pensamientos a su amiga sin ningun resultado.

Los dos se sentaron en el sillon donde antes le habian echo cosquillas a hermione, estavan callados y hermione no entendia porque estavan asi de callados, ella siempre jugaba con harry y ron asi.

-bueno…-.

-si….-.

-chicos, ¿susede algo?-pregunto hermione dejandose de rodeos.

-nada-dijeron los dos automáticamente.

-como sea -dijo algo molesta mientras se levantaba pero una mano la iso volver a caer en el sillon.

-tonta, era una broma-empezo sirius mientras miraba a james con una mirada significativa.

-si, chiquita. No te molestes otra vez con nosotros-decia mientras la miraba a los ojos.

-de acuerdo-.

-Lucius cariñito ¿me quieres?-Lucius estava sentado en el sillon de su sala comun mientras jugaba ajedrez con Tom.

-si, Pansy, te quiero-dijo pesadamente Lucius mientras Tom trataba de ocultar la risa- ahora, puedes ir a conversar con tus amigas.

-claro bomboncito-dijo mientras le daba un beso a Lucius en la mejilla dejando una huella de lapiz labial.

-¿la quieres?-pregunto Tom mientras movia su torre frente a su rey-jaque-.

-claro que la quiero-dijo mientras ponia a su reina al frente de la torre de Tom-…lejos de mi-.

-nose como la soportas…-Tom movio su alfil en diagonal a la reina de Lucius, ganaria….

-lo se…aah, verdad, jaque mate-dijo mientras hacia caer la figura del rey de Tom con su segunda torre.

-¿Qué, ¿Cómo…diablos isiste eso?-pregunto intentando analizar el juego.

-ganando-dijo burlonamente mientras sonreia-ahora tienes que pagar la deuda…

-si…¿Cuánto sera?-.

-no Tom, esta vez no es dinero-.

-Emma, una pregunta-sirius, james y Emma estavan sentados en el gran comedor.

-dime- mientras tomaba un poco de jugo de calabaza.

-¿Quién es…hermione Granger?-.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**jajajjaja! XDDDDDDDD bueno, no voy a decir nada mas, ahora estoy subiendo mas rapido jeje.**

**Dejen reviews para saber si les gusto o no, o si tengo que cambiar algo!**

**RR!**


	14. cap 14: el nuevo profesor

_**Holaaaaaaaa! Como estan? Espero que les aya gustado el capitulo anterior jeje, bueno se que no actualizo hace algun tiempo pero es que me compre otra computadora y se me hacia nulo poder instalar el MODEM y la memoria x3x jejejejeje**_

…_**.nada de lo que le pertenece a J.K es mio okis?**_

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**_-Emma, una pregunta-sirius, james y Emma estaban sentados en el gran comedor._**

_**-dime- mientras tomaba un poco de jugo de calabaza.**_

_**-¿Quién es…hermione Granger?-.**_

-¿Qué?...-pregunto escupiendo su jugo de calabaza sobre su plato.

-¿Quién es hermione Granger?...es una simple pregunta ¿o no?-sirius y james, cuando querían saber algo, siempre utilizaban los juegos mentales.

-… ¿Por qué preguntan?-pregunto hermione algo nerviosa. Sirius y james intercambiaron miradas de complicidad: el juego mental había empezado.

-lo sabemos todo, Emma-empezó sirius mirándola inquisidoramente.

- descubrimos tu secreto, ya sabemos quien es hermione Granger pero pensamos que, como eras nuestra amiga, nos ibas a decir la verdad-dijo james mirándola decepcionado.

-… ¿mi secreto?-pregunto hermione algo confusa. Recuerdos en su mente empezaban a florecer, ron y harry haciendo exactamente lo mismo que james y sirius para sacarle la información. "_! Por merlín! ¡Casi me lo creo!...pero, ¿si en verdad lo saben?...pero, ¿Cómo lo sabrían?...¿como…"_-.

-…fue muy fácil, una pista llevo a la otra y lo supimos-empezó james rogando internamente que Emma no preguntara mas.

-y , se pude saber, exactamente . ¿Qué es lo que descubrieron?-.

-pues…el secreto-dijo nerviosamente sirius-la vimos en tu habitación con…con Spencer-.

-si, ese secreto, donde hermione Granger entra-.

-yo no se quien es hermione Granger, quizas susan sepa, pero ustedes tendrian que preguntarle-dijo mientras tomaba un poco de jugo de calabaza e intentava parecer calmada.

-emma, nosotros no hablamos con ella, por eso te preguntamos a ti-.

-pero, ¿Qué mas da, quizas es solo, una alumna mas-dijo hermione algo exasperada.

-no lo creo-dijo james serio-si fuera una alumna mas, ya la uvieramos conocido-.

-pues, para su información, hay personas que no se tiran a sus brazos-hermione se paro lentamente de la mesa-ademas…-dijo mientras se alejaba un poco-hermione granger, no quiere conocerlos-.

Se paro totalmente, y se preparo para irse a clase de duelo con el nuevo maestro, sirius y james se quedaron algo perplejos, analizando cada palabra que hermione habia dicho, y mientras la veian salir por la puerta, ellos tambien se pararon y empezaron a seguirla.

-¿y ahora que, chicos?-.

-entonces conoces a hermione granger-aseguro james olvidando lo que habia dicho hermione.

-podria decirse, pero es amiga de susan, creo que es de hufflepuff, y va en primero-dijo sonriendo triunfante ante la mirada de sirius y james que habia disminuido su alegria.

-aaaah…-.

-que pena-.

-si, mucha lastima chicos-dijo hermione dandole unas palmaditas a los chicos en el hombro entrando al salon de duelo. La clase de duelo, se impartia para todas las casas; ante sus ojos, habian unos treinta chicos y, para su desgracia, casi ninguna chica. Al parecer ninguna habia optado para duelo, en esos tiempos, el duelo era algo mas _masculino._

-emma, quedate aca con nosotros-dijo james jalándola hacia atrás de el, interponiendose en la mirada de algunos de sus compañeros de las otras casas.

-james, sirius… ¿Por qué, según parece, yo solo hay-empezo a contar-4 mujeres, de las cuales, yo soy la unica que parece una mujer?-.

-pues, esto es duelo, y se necesita ser muy fuerte-dijo mientras la veia-tu eres…demaciado delicada.

-gracias sirius, no necesitaba que me dijeras lo que soy o no soy-dijo mientras se incomodaba a un mas, viendo como habia mas sly que otra cosa en el salon-ademas, yo no soy delicada.

-todos a un lado-dijo una voz muy varonil desde la puerta, hermione, que estaba detrás de los dos chicos tuvo que empinarse un poco para poder ver al profesor. Obviamente no era mucho mayor que ella, tenia el cabello negro azulado, de tez muy blanca y ojos azules electricos…ella lo habia visto en otra parte…!claro, el era…

-soy regulus black- el nuevo profesor-dijo mirando a sirius con suficiencia. Todo el mundo empezo a murmurar cosas, mientras hermione recordo que lo habia visto en el profeta de hace muchos años, el habia muerto por los mortifagos, al parecer habia traicionado a voldemort-silencio todos. Ahora, agan parejas para empezar la clase.

-james, ¿y Emma?-le pregunto sirius a james.

-tranquilo, tu se con ella, yo voy a ser con Tauss, que parece que se quedo solo-dijo mientras abanzaba hacia su amigo Tauss, un chico algo despistado.

-emma, ponte en posición-dijo mientras se colocaba la varita frente al rostro en señal de duelo, hermione hizo lo mismo.

-hermanito, ¿Cómo estas?-una voz a la espalda de Emma resoplo serca de su oido.

-regulus…profesor, bien y usted?-dijo sirius con la voz algo apagada.

-¿tu eres?-le pregunto regulus a hermione ignorando totalmente a sirius.

-emma…malfoy, profesor-dijo hermione mientras veia en el rostro de regulus algo de sorpresa.

-valla, una malfoy mas…y en gryffindor-dijo mientras caminaba lejos de ellos y se acercaba a otros estudiantes.

-emma, ¿estas bien?-.

-sirius…tu hermano, me da miedo-.

Holaaaaaaaaa! Si ya se, no lo e actualizado casi 2 meses, lo siento!


	15. NOTA DE AUTORA MUY ARREPENTIDA!

mmmmm esto no es un cap ...weno, que deci? si...ha pasado muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuucho tiempo desde que actualize mi fic...es que...noc no me venian ideas a la mente...y estuve en una estapa catastrofica total...he echo otro cap para cada una de mis historias si queres podes seguir leyendolas...dejando reviews...U...

perdon a todas aquellas personas que las deje colgadas, los prox caps les van a encantar y estoy dispuesta a continuar...ya que para almas gemelas le quedan como...10 caps mas?..aunque noc si continuarla...a quizas no quiera volver...buena la habia fichado como mas larga... no de verdad...aveces escribo cosas y digo weno esto lo pondre en tal cap que seguramente sera el cap 20 jojo pueden creer que he exo un avane del ultimo cap...jaja me da mucha pena...y weno de mi nesesidad de llamar la atencion...parece que con los poquitos cap que tiene...noc...weno pensba igual que quizas no quiera volver...bueno si estoy revolotiando...mmmmmmmmmmm aaaaaaaah y ahora si va a haber buena ortografia (no como en esta carta XD)

bueno...y que les parece? acepto opiniones! tomates! sip?...estare subiendo cap de lunes a jueves...

NOTICIAS! me voy de retiro este viernes 20 sab 21 y domingo 22! es por eso que esos dias no voy a poder subir pero voy a sacar una que otra esperiencia de este retiro de confirmacion para ponerlo en alguno de mis fics sip? jaja he utilizado varias frases de mis amigos y mias para los fics y ahora vamos a estar 3 dias juntos...algo bueno tengo que sacar xDDDD ...mmmmm lo dejo ai

POR SIACASO ESTA CARTITA VA A ESTAR EN MIS 3 FICS...JOJO...DIGO ESTO PARA NO CREAR ALGUNA SENSACION DE DEJA VU XD (...me a pasado...) 


	16. cap 15:las familias

Holaaaaaa aca lo dejo

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_-¿tu eres?-le pregunto Régulus a hermione ignorando totalmente a sirius._

_-Emma…malfoy, profesor-dijo hermione mientras veía en el rostro de Régulus algo de sorpresa._

_-valla, una malfoy mas…y en gryffindor-dijo mientras caminaba lejos de ellos y se acercaba a otros estudiantes._

_-Emma, ¿estas bien?-._

_-sirius…tu hermano, me da miedo-dijo Emma mientras se acercaba a sirius._

_-olvidémoslo ¿de acuerdo?-dijo mientras le sonreía abiertamente-ahora, malfoy, no eras tu la que decía que no eras delicada, veamos que tienes-._

_-De acuerdo-dijo colocando la varita a la altura de su rostro, retrocediendo como es debido los 10 pasos y volviendo la vista hacia sirius que….¿ya no estaba?...algo le dio en la espalda y la lanzo algo lejos, no tanto ya que ella coloco su pie derecho y dio un giro de 360 grados y apunto a sirius que estaba del otro lado de la habitación, muchas personas que, o ya habían terminado, estaban cansadas o simplemente querían observar el duelo de black y malfoy hija, se colocaron cerca a la pared para observarlos._

_-Finnite Encantatu-dijo sirius liberándose de las sogas que habían salido de la varita de hermione- muy bien muy bien…veamos si puedes con esto…Vileo-una luz roja se dirigió a hermione pero ella se protegió con otro hechizo, en ese momento recordó las clases en la casa malfoy, recordó además, las veces que había ido a la biblioteca para aprender hechizos de defensa-Flammterio-lo dijo tan rápido que sirius no se dio cuenta y el hechizo callo directamente hacia su brazo, haciendo que saliera algo de sangre de este, esto estimulo a sirius a seguir-Antegui Malmena_

Todos los alumnos estaban atentos al duelo, y aun mas el profesor, se había dado cuenta desde que escucho hablar de la "hermana malfoy" a unos alumnos, que esta no se parecía en nada a lucius, el nunca conoció a la hermana de este pero según tenia entendido esta había muerto y, al igual que toda la familia, se parecía a su padre, quizás esta salio a su madre, pero aun así…

-paren-dijo este-50 puntos menos para gryffindor, malfoy, black, yo dije duelo, no un lucha a muerte-dijo mientras sonreía con sorna-además, lastimar a tan delicada señorita-Hermione no sabia si, gritarle o sonreír, la verdad es que la había alagado pero el tono de voz y su expresión era de burla, ¿que tan diferente pueden ser dos hermanos?.

El profesor siguió con su explicación sobre la diferencia entre un duelo y una lucha a muerte, explico tantas cosas irrelevantes y extrañas que muchos alumnos no entendían lo que decía, muchos seguramente habían entrado a clase de duelo porque se obviaban la parte escrita, que equivocados estaban…

-bueno, alumnos, la tarea para la próxima clase será escribir dos pergaminos sobre el duelo, su historia, sus comienzos, ahora pueden retirarse-

Hermione, james y sirius salieron de la clase rápidamente porque sirius no quería quedarse mas tiempo con su hermano, Hermione sentía que había algo mas en esa relación y que no solo quedaba en lo que le habían dicho a ella.

Las clases continuaron sin ninguna complicación, excepto que sirius estaba muy perdido en ellas, y no hacia bromas ni hablaba con james.

-sirius,¿tienes algo?-pregunto Hermione viendo como este la miraba extrañado.

-no nada-.

-bueno, pues, no es lo que parece, hermano-dijo james mientras se le quedaba mirando directamente a los ojos, bien sabia que su amigo no podia mentir bien.

-sirius, tengo una loca idea-dijo Hermione ganándose miradas extrañas de sus amigos-¿no estarás así por tu hermano?

-claro que no, Emma, es mas ni me hables de el-dijo mientras se paraba y se iva del gran comedor.

-esta así por su hermano-afirmaron james y Hermione.

-¿porque?¿tu sabes algo?-.

-los black no se llevan bien con sirius, es cuestión de principios-dijo james sonriendo amargamente.

-No te pareces a ellos... solo la cara, cabello, nariz... ¿A quien engaño? Soy idéntico...soy la viva imagen que mi padre...Y es por eso que todos creen que seré una desgracia para la familia, que haré algo que malograre el orgullo black...tan orgullosos de el idiota de regulus... Yo no soy regulus, soy sirius...-en ese momento entró una chico al baño, sirius le dio la espalda instintivamente.

-¡Profesor Black!, ¿que hace en el baño de los alumnos?-.

-QUE NO SOY REGULUS-salió del baño corriendo.

-Ay pues lo siento...-dijo el chico sin importancia.

¿Qué era lo que todos veían? Solo era lo físico, el no era su hermano, no lo era, aunque se pareciera a el, hablará como el, actuará como el, NO ERA EL... Como era de esperarse, alguien que iba tan distraído y apurado como el, se chocó con sirius,

-FIJATE POR DONDE VAS BARCY-le espetó mientras el le extendía su mano, se había caído y ahora estaba más enojado que antes, por lo tanto quería descargarse con alguien, golpeó la mano de Mark barcy y se levantó por su cuenta.

-Si no fueras corriendo no nos habríamos chocado

-¡Si no te sobrará ineptitud, no te habrías chocado conmigo!

-¡Tu tampoco te diste cuenta!- eso era lo que quería una pelea, con algo se desahogaría.

-¡Ahora tengo que ir gritando por ahí que estoy corriendo por el pasillo!

-¡Tal vez sí!-ese chico siempre le hacía salir fuera de sus casillas pero como perfecto de Ravenclaw tenia que mantener la calma.

-Lo recordaré para la próxima

-Le harías un gran favor a todos-el chico empezó a alejarse por el pasillo- Ahora si me disculpas, tengo clase.- sirius se quedó callado por primera vez en su vida, no tenía nada que decir, ningún comentario hiriente o algo así, las ideas se le habían acabado por unos breves segundos.

-¿Me estaré deteriorando? Con el tiempo los vinos se añejan, pero los humanos nos volvemos inservibles... Me estoy volviendo inservible...-empezó a decirse a si mismo, pero después negó con su cabeza- Si, claro- se dirigió a clase, algo más calmado, por unos momentos había olvidado todo el trastorno de su hermano y eso.

_-No podemos hacer nada por su hija… Lo siento-la puerta estaba abierta y el pequeño niño escuchaba la conversación que sostenía una de los curanderos con sus padres, estaban en aquel pasillo blanco por el cual lo habían transportado a aquella no acogedora habitación de un color blanco desesperante, que veía a través de su ojo izquierdo, el otro ojo estaba vendado como si tuviera un parche pirata y fuera el viejo capitán Garfio._

_La puerta se abrió completamente y él aparentó haberse despertado recién, con su ojo sano miró a su padre de reojo, su madre no había soportado la idea de entrar en esos momentos, estaba devastada "Mi niña" se le podía escuchar decir en el pasillo mientras que daba uno que otro sollozo lastimero que no le hacía nada bien a sus nervios._

_-Hola Lucius…-le dijo su padre mientras se sentaba en la silla que estaba al costado de la cama._

_-No voy a volver a ver con mi ojo ¿no?-dijo deprimido mientras miraba a su padre detenidamente._

_-tranquilo, el hielo no estuvo mucho tiempo en tu ojo, dentro de poco podrás ver…-su padre siempre le era sincero._

_-Supongo que esta vez me salve del castigo-comentó tratando de aliviar las cosas, sabía que no le iban a castigar con lo que había pasado._

_-Padre…_

_-Dime lucius…_

_-¿Cuándo podré ver a mi hermana?-le incomodaba tener la venda sobre su ojo, se sentía como un inválido o algo parecido._

_-Bueno, supongo que no te hará ningún daño si te sacamos ahora la venda…-dijo evitando la pregunta cogió uno de los extremos de la venda y empezó a desvendar a su hijo lentamente, cuando terminó se quedó un momento mirando su ojo, sorprendido, algo que molestó a lucius._

_-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó impaciente lucius_

_-Pensé que… que el color de tus ojos seguiría… pero al parecer la tremolaría que le puse fue demasiada…-su padre seguía engatusado con su ojo, esto le incomodo enormemente._

_-¿De que estas hablando?-entonces su madre entró algo más calmada, aunque su calma se fue cuando vio a lucius, bueno, el ojo de lucius, emitió algo como un sonido, pero fue más como una reacción de sorpresa que fue acompañada con un extraño sonidillo._

_-Puedo pasar…-preguntó el curandero tocando la puerta y como la madre le afirmó con la cabeza este pasó- Veo que te has quitado el vendaje…-miraba el piso, revisando unos papeles y luego se fijo en lucius, alzó ambas cejas- Bueno, creo que acerté al pensar que ese color no desaparecería…_

_-¿No va a desaparecer?-preguntó el padre apartando la vista de lucius._

_-No me temo que no, por lo menos no en algun tiempo aunque si lo ve por el lado bueno es algo peculiar y original…_

_-¿Peculiar y original? ¿Acaso se toma todo a la ligera?-le dijo la madre enojada, no estaba en contra del nuevo color de ojos de su hijo, lo que pasaba es que estaba asustada de que tal vez por ese mismo color de ojos le llegarán a molestar y ridiculizar cuando fuera al colegio._

_-No se preocupe señora… Tal vez con el tiempo desaparezca…-un bufido por parte de el padre de lucius, el cual seguía sin entender la mitad de lo que hablaban todos eso personajes que habían aparecido de a pocos en su habitación causando escándalos por algo que ni él había visto._

_-Bueno ahora lo que importa es que tan cómodo se sienta lucius…-dijo conciliadora la madre, haciéndose a la idea._

_-lucius ¿Puedes ver con tu ojo derecho?-lucius empezó a ver la habitación y sus alrededores, se había quedado callado para no alterar más a su madre cuando había descubierto que no podía ver con el ojo derecho, ahora solo estaba fingiendo como si por primera vez lo descubriera._

_-Lo veo todo oscuro… sombras-describía el niño._

_-Bueno, al parecer estábamos en lo cierto… las retinas de lucius están dañadas ligeramente-el padre asintió con la cabeza- al parecer eso fue lo que hizo el cambio de color… Aunque siempre hay soluciones para eso…si desea puede utilizar por algún tiempo lo que los muggle llaman, "lentillas", son invenciones recientes y…_

_-Nada de cosas muggles…-dijo el padre con firmeza- para problemas mágicos, soluciones mágicas…_

_-Alguien me puede alcanzar un espejo por favor-exigió el pequeño desde la cama, estaba cansado de que nadie le dijera nada sobre su ojo, solo cosas que casi no entendía o entendía a medias, además ya quería terminar con todo, quería ver como seguía su hermana._

_-Claro…-el curandero se metió la mano al bolsillo- Aquí tienes- le extendió lo que era un pequeño espejo con borde negro de plástico, nada delicado o elegante._

_lucius se miró por primera vez al espejo, su ojo derecho, una vez de un bonito color azul noche, había cambiado a un gris como había visto más de una vez en los atardeceres. Se tocó la mejilla debajo de su ojo derecho, le parecía muy bonito el nuevo color. Sonrió a su reflejo satisfecho de alguna manera con el resultado, como cuando ibas a la peluquería y después de tanto suspenso veías como te habían cortado el pelo, y para tu sorpresa te lo habían cortado tal y como tu querías._

_-bueno, esta bien, ¿ahora como esta mi hermana?-todos se le quedaron mirando, su padre, su madre, y hasta el curandero, con miradas lastimeras._

_-hijo …-decía la madre._

_-debemos ir ahora, ya sabes como a ella no le gusta estar sola, es tan miedosa-._

_- me temo que eso si no será posible…_

_-¿que?, ¿porque?-._

_-lucius, tu hermana esta inconsciente-dijo el curandero tomando la palabra-yo creo que no va a despertar_

_-¿como se atreve a decir algo así en frente de mi hijo?-le dijo la madre molesta mientras botaba a este de la sala._

_-¿esta…esta muerta?-._

_-lucius, no es tu culpa, es mas, intentaste salvarla-le dijo su padre mientras buscaba ayuda de su madre pero esta no dijo nada, ella si lo culpaba._

lucius salió de la cama y buscó entre las cosas que estaban dobladas ordenadamente en uno de los extremos de la cama, empezó a quitarse la bata y ponerse su pantalones cuando sus manos empezaron a temblar, asustado intento detenerlas, las puso sobre la cama fuertemente, pero no se detenían, la tembladera recorrió por sus brazos y finalmente fue como un escalofrió recorriendo todo su cuerpo en un segundo, gritó de dolor. Luego, sintió como si estuviera siendo transportado a otro lugar, era como si la habitación girará a su alrededor, entonces paró, se encontraba en un pasillo, oscuro, de lo que parecía un castillo, estaba tirado en el suelo, frío, lo que hizo que se parará al instante, no sabía como había llegado a ese lugar, ¿Dónde había quedado su cuarto en hogwarts? había tenido un sueño, pero ya estaba despierto…¿o no?

Entonces escuchó una voz, una dulce voz que le hacía calmarse, olvidarse de todo, incluso de las dudas que tenía en esos momentos, estaba en paz, pero su atontamiento fue interrumpido por la imagen de una chica, de cabellos rubios largos y lacios, por un momento pensó que la chica lo aplastaría o le gritaría.

-Yo…yo…-empezó a decir, pero la chica no paró, se dirigía a él y de pronto, le atravesó lo cual hizo que lucius se asustará más. Cuando había visto detenidamente el rostro de aquella chica, había descubierto que era su hermana, la que el había matado. Con el torso todavía descubierto y sus pantalones marrones puestos echo a correr, persiguiéndola

-Espera, espera-le gritaba, pero ella no volteaba, lo cual comprendió que tal vez el era como un fantasma, después de todo, la chica le había atravesado…

Entonces otra vez aquella voz que le había cautivado antes de la aparición del muchacho, volvió a sonar en el aire, el chico que seguía corrió más, al parecer el también buscaba esa voz misteriosa en la oscuridad. lucius corrió tan rápido como sus pies le permitían, hasta que paró, el chico se había quedado cerca de una puerta, se acercó sigilosamente hacia aquella puerta de madera, pero no se fijo en una de las aberturas del suelo y se cayó, haciendo mucho ruido.

-Rayos… lucius te puedes callar-dijo tom tirandole su almohada a este-siempre es lo mismo.-

lucius solo lo miro y suspiro.

-¿Quién sabría decirme la diferencia física entre Ferudius y Androginiero?- preguntó el pálido profesor de pociones, que se caracterizaba por su apariencia vampirezca y casi sobrenatural, como si hubiera salido del submundo, o al menos eso decían los de gryffindor. Una mano decidida se alzo, era la de lucius.

-El Ferudius y el Androginiero son muy parecidos, en especial en sus hojas, muchos magos se confunden y eligen el Ferudis, que es fatal si intentas hacer un antídoto…-empezó a explicar el joven slytherin.

-Ve al grano…-le susurró uno de los de Ravenclaw, un tal Tayler, sus compañeros se rieron del comentario e lucius los callo con la mirada.

-… Pero el Androginiero tiene un diminuta diferencia en las hojas, unos extraños puntos cafés, que casi no se notan con mucha facilidad, pero si uno se acerca podrá percatarse de la diferencia…-dijo seguro lucius después sentándose y esperando el veredicto del viejo profesor Garret.

-Excelente, Sr. Malfoy, 10 puntos…-dijo altivamente mientras volvía a su escritorio y lucius recibía una que otra mirada por parte de ambas casas, pero el chico se recostó en su pupitre y empezó a hablar con sus compañeros. Unos minutos más la clase terminó y todos empezaron a recoger sus cosas y pasar por el escritorio del profesor para recoger sus exámenes.

-Estos slytherins creen que saben todo…-dijo Tayler para que lucius le oyera.

-No creemos, lo sabemos, a pesar de ciertas aves güaneras que se aprenden una que otra lección de memoria…-dijo con desdén, ambos chicos se vieron detenidamente.

-Al menos yo no soy un maldito estupido de porquería…-dijo mientras se acercaba a lucius, entonces apareció el profesor Garret de la nada, con esa tétrica aparición que a todo el mundo asusto, claro que ambos chicos estaban demasiado ocupados mirándose con desprecio, que no lo notaron.

-¿Sucede algo?-preguntó el profesor imponiéndose antes aquellos dos estudiantes.

-Nada señor… Ya me iba…-dijo Tayler, pero el profesor no le miró ni le dio permiso para hacerlo, así que no se movió de su sitio.

-Nada señor, estábamos hablando…

-Muy bien, por cierto Sr. Scott tenga su examen-le entregó la prueba y a Tayler casi se le caen los ojos al ver su nota "Aceptable" ¿Él? ¿Aceptable? Pero si siempre había sacado sobresaliente o excelente.

-Le e puesto aceptable porque me he compadecido de usted, sinceramente sus respuestas eran vacías y carecían de sentido-dijo dándoles la espalda mientras lucius sonreía triunfalmente- ¿le molestaría al menos poner bien su nombre para la próxima vez?- Tayer se puso muy rojo al ver aquel garrafal error y salió del salón sin decir nada. lucius rió por lo bajo pero al ver que el profesor se volteaba puso cara seria, pero el profesor le tranquilizó con la mirada, así que sonrió.

-entiendo que no esta pasando por algo fácil pero le recomiendo que no haga estupideces, menos ahora, vallase-dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y regresaba a su clase.

Hermione se quedo pensativa, había escuchado todo desde detrás de la muralla, a que se refería con ¿menos ahora?, ¿que estaba pasando?

Holaaaaaaaa! Se que este cap esta horrible y jeje se que no he actualizado pero weno 1eor esto lo necesitaba poner porque no se iva a enteder el proximo capitulo y no he actualizado porque no e podido lo siento!!!

R

E

V

I

E

W

S!!!!


End file.
